Card Master Sakura: Lágrimas de Ángel
by Soma Cruz
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que la pequeña Sakura selló y transformó a la carta del vacío y se convirtió en Card Master. Su vida ya no es la misma y su entorno ha cambiado. Nadie sabe lo que puede suceder cuando se lucha contra el mal por amor.
1. Prólogo

Card Master Sakura:  
  
Lágrima de Ángel  
  
By Soma Cruz  
  
Prólogo  
  
Una noche más...  
  
Sólo eso, una noche miserable, fría y oscura, como todas...  
  
Él se sentía ya cansado de tanto caminar, las piernas le dolían y los pies lo estaban matando. Además tenía mucho sueño, ya que no había dormido desde hacía varios días. La noche se volvía cada vez más oscura y las hojas de los árboles dificultaban el paso de la tenue luz reflejada por la luna llena. La vista se le comenzaba a nublar, la oscuridad se iba haciendo más y más profunda, tanto que era casi imposible ver con claridad el pedregoso camino.  
  
Finalmente no pudo más y cayó al suelo.  
  
Definitivamente estaba muy agotado, ya había recorrido un largo tramo sin comer ni dormir y era de esperarse que cayera al suelo de puro cansancio. Una vez que se hubo calmado un poco y recuperado su aliento, intentó levantarse solo para caer al suelo nuevamente, ¡Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie! Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba descansar, así que se sentó y miró hacia el cielo. Por suerte había una abertura entre las copas de los árboles, por donde se podía apreciar con toda claridad el firmamento.  
  
Las estrellas en el cielo se veían hermosas, la luna llena brillaba con una encantadora luz plateada; sin duda era eso lo que más le gustaba de la noche... o más bien, lo único que le gustaba, resultaba increíble lo mucho que lo calmaba ver esa cosa tan perfectamente redonda y pálida; de alguna manera eso le brindaba tranquilidad a su alma y aliviaba su dolor...  
  
Lo aliviaba, mas no lo curaba.  
  
El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y sus poderes se habían incrementado considerablemente. Las cosas parecían ir mejor para él, pero aun sentía que algo le faltaba, algo que pudiera llenar ese vacío que sentía dentro de sí. Él ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad, después de todo, el relacionarse con las demás personas sólo le había brindado dolor, ya que la gente siempre lo trataba mal y no les importaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. Siempre que intentaba acercarse a alguien ellos lo rechazaban o simplemente lo ignoraban. Por tal razón es que nunca tuvo amigos.  
  
Ya era bastante grande para cuidarse solo, por lo que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Su forma de ser había cambiado mucho en los últimos años y pensaba que era mejor estar solo para evitar el sufrimiento, aun así, no se sentía del todo bien consigo mismo, pues sentía que algo le hacía falta y que no podía encontrarlo.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Parecía ser que ya se encontraba un poco mejor, tomó aire y se puso de pie con sumo cuidado para no caer otra vez, se apoyó colocando su mano derecha sobre el tronco de un árbol y se sostuvo por unos instantes. Ya se había recuperado y se disponía a continuar con su jornada cuando algo captó su atención...  
  
Pudo percibir una presencia en la lejanía, él no la conocía, mas sin embargo de alguna manera la encontraba curiosamente familiar; como si algo lo estuviese llamando ¿De quién era esa presencia tan extraña? Lo ignoraba por completo, pero estaba seguro que debía hallar a esa persona. Quizá si encontraba al dueño de la presencia podría dar respuesta a las preguntas que se había estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, así que cambió su rumbo y dejo que sus poderes le guiaran.  
  
====================  
  
Había un gran silencio en la habitación; no se percibía ningún sonido a excepción del tictac que producía el péndulo de aquel antiguo reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes, marcando las once y media de la noche. Ya era bastante tarde y ella seguía sentada frente a su escritorio, leyendo un grueso libro escrito en caracteres extraños, imposibles de leer para alguien que no hubiera al menos estudiado algo de hechicería o magia. La potente luz de una lámpara de pie iluminaba su lectura mientras que ella daba vuelta sutilmente a cada una de las páginas tan pronto terminaba de leerlas; llevaba más de cuatro horas leyendo, pero su vista no parecía cansada, al contrario, se percibía en sus ojos un gran entusiasmo conforme continuaba leyendo.  
  
Estaba a punto de terminar de leer una de las páginas, justo al momento en que se escuchó por toda la habitación el fuerte sonido de la campana del reloj de pared, al dar las doce de la noche. El ruido cesó. Entonces, ella cerró de golpe el libro que leía momentos atrás. Se percató de lo tarde que era ya y se dirigió hacia su cama, se acostó sobre el rígido colchón y observó el techo del cuarto, mientras que su mirada se perdía entre las numerosas grietas que éste tenía.  
  
Estaba segura que de alguna manera encontraría lo que estaba buscando, y ese libro la ayudaría para lograr su objetivo sin importar lo difícil que éste fuera. Después de todo, desde siempre había mostrado tener notables aptitudes para la magia.  
  
- "Sólo espero que todo este esfuerzo valga la pena" –murmuró para sí a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
  
En lo más recóndito de su ser, ella deseaba que no fuera necesario hacer cosas tan complicadas; pero era necesario, si es que verdaderamente quería obtener lo que estaba buscando. Ella sabía que no se trataba de cualquier cosa, sabía que no era algo con lo que se debiera jugar, sabía lo peligroso que era tratar de desencadenar un poder de tal magnitud. Aun así no le importaba, estaba decidida a seguir adelante y no iba a permitir que nada interfiriese en su camino.  
  
Cerró los ojos y se colocó de tal forma que quedó de lado, dejando caer sus brazos frente a sí y contrayendo las rodillas, acurrucándose sobre la colcha.  
  
========================  
  
El sol ya se había ocultado tras el horizonte, y la ciudad de Tokio descansaba bajo el brillante velo de las estrellas. Todas las personas caminaban con prisa, todos iban con pendiente, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, ajenos a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, sin prestar ninguna clase de atención a su entorno.  
  
Los automóviles parecían estar en la misma situación, avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad, sin que nadie pudiese detener su constante flujo. Móviles sólo por la prisa de sus conductores.  
  
Ella conducía lo más rápido que podía; no quería llegar tarde, no podía llegar tarde, no esta vez. Esta era la tercera ocasión que se retrasaba por haberse quedado en la oficina a muy altas horas de la noche. Además que el divorcio con su esposo era ya inminente, le resultaba increíble pensar que su familia no se llevara bien, después de todos los años que estuvo cuidándolos; su marido había estado maltratándola desde hacía un tiempo y no iba a soportar tener que estar por más tiempo con ese individuo. Pero...  
  
¿Qué pensarían sus hijos? ¿Cómo lo tomarían? Y lo que más le preocupaba ¿Volverían a confiar en ella?...  
  
¡No!, No quería ni pensarlo, la simple idea de perderlos era suficiente para que se abstuviera de tomar una decisión, mas sin embargo, ya había llegado al límite de su tolerancia y no podía soportarlo más.  
  
Por fin llegó al edificio. Estacionó su vehículo y salió de él para entrar a la recepción; una vez adentro se dirigió hacia el elevador para subir a la habitación en donde la esperaba aquel hombre al que alguna vez amó, el que le había dado los momentos más dulces de su vida, pero también los más amargos; no obstante, tenía que afrontarlo, ya no había nada que se pudiese hacer para evitar lo que ella siempre temió desde el mismo instante en que contrajo matrimonio: la separación.  
  
Suspiró y oprimió el botón indicado luego de haber entrado al interior del elevador.  
  
Después de unos cuantos momentos, se encontraba en el piso en que estaba ubicado su apartamento; caminó por los pasillos lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar al sitio hacia el que caminaba. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía su camino con miedo, deseando no estar ahí y jamás haberlo estado.  
  
Deseaba estar con sus hijos, disfrutando de un feliz momento, sin tener que preocuparse de nada en lo absoluto.  
  
Entonces, abría sus ojos nuevamente y se encontraba caminando a lo largo del pasillo de un edificio de apartamentos. No tardó en llegar a la puerta del lugar al que se dirigía. Ahí dentro se encontraba la persona que más miedo le provocaba; con el simple girar de la perilla estaría entrando a su perdición.  
  
Inspiró profundamente y entró al lugar.  
  
No escuchó nada del interior, todo estaba oscuro y parecía que la gente se encontraba dormida. No pudo ver nada y por su torpeza, sumada al pobre soporte que le brindaban los altos tacones de sus zapatillas, tropezó, azotando así contra el suelo y provocando un ligero estruendo.  
  
Se puso de pie con lentitud, esta vez se retiró su calzado; con cautela se dirigió hacia la sala, en donde esperaba no hubiera nadie, pero una vez adentro pudo escuchar una voz seria y dura que le habló con severidad.  
  
- "Llegas tarde."  
  
=========================  
  
Seguía él caminando por el bosque.  
  
Ya había transcurrido casi una hora desde que cambió la dirección de su camino, continuaba con la esperanza de que la presencia lo guiaría a la persona que posiblemente le ayudaría a encontrar aquello que él tan impacientemente estaba buscando.  
  
Comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Y es que no había recuperado por completo sus fuerzas; quería parar por unos instantes para poder tomar un respiro, pero sentía que algo le impulsaba a seguir adelante, posiblemente el deseo de encontrar al dueño de aquella presencia, y no podía detenerse por ningún motivo. Fue entonces cuando pudo divisar numerosas luces que se distinguían a lo lejos; al parecer había llegado a una ciudad. Tan sólo contempló la vista desde lo alto del sitio en que se encontraba, pensando que tal vez era de ese lugar de donde provenía la presencia.  
  
Quiso sentirla de nuevo para poder continuar con su búsqueda, pero la presencia se había ido, desapareció como si ésta hubiese desvanecido en el fino aire nocturno. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que ese era el lugar de procedencia de esa aura, y sabía que ahí encontraría a su dueño, quien probablemente le ayudaría a encontrar lo que tanto había buscado y poder recordar su pasado.  
  
El joven comenzó a caminar para poder llegar a la ciudad mientras la plateada luz de la luna llena iluminaba su ropaje, el cual consistía en una larga túnica estilo occidental color negro, con una estrella dorada de ocho picos grabada en el centro y rodeada de un circulo del mismo color. Su semblante también se vio alumbrado por el resplandor lunar permitiendo admirar las facciones de su joven y apuesto rostro.  
  
========================  
  
Una joven de castaños y largos cabellos se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo la tarea para el día siguiente. No había parado en todo el día, y es que era la tarea de ingreso a su nueva escuela y que se suponía debía hacer durante las vacaciones de verano, pero se había quedado dentro de su mochila durante todo ese tiempo. Aunque ciertamente ésta última le costaba algo de trabajo, pues se trataba de la tarea de matemáticas y ella nunca fue muy buena en esa materia.  
  
- "... 'r' al cuadrado es igual a 'x' al cuadrado más 'y' al cuadrado" –pensaba a la vez que respondía a cada problema- "¡Ay! ¡Qué difícil está!" –gimió.  
  
Sin pensarlo, movilizó su mano a un lado del cuaderno de notas, en donde se encargaba de apuntar todas las respuestas, y tomó una calculadora científica color negro con numerosas estampas adheridas a ella. De ellas, la que más llamaba la atención era una que se encontraba sobre la pantalla, la cual tenía dibujada una flor de cerezo y bajo ésta decía 'SAKURA'.  
  
- "A ver... si la 'r' vale cuatro, entonces 'r' al cuadrado vale dieciséis" –dijo, a la vez que oprimía las teclas, para no equivocarse- "¡YA! ¡Por fin terminé!" –miró su reloj- "¡Oh!, pero si ya es muy tarde."  
  
La noche había caído temprano, pero había tenido que permanecer despierta para poder terminar su tarea. Todavía no se le quitaba ese mal hábito de olvidar la tarea de las vacaciones, y no sería una sorpresa que se retrasara el día siguiente por estar despierta hasta tan tarde.  
  
Nuevamente miró su reloj de pulsera.  
  
Pero esta vez no quería saber la hora. Ese simple objeto le traía muchos recuerdos de sus días en la primaria Tomoeda, cuando conoció a las personas más importantes de su vida. A veces deseaba poder regresar a esos tiempos inmemoriables y quedarse ahí para siempre, pues fue la época más feliz de su vida.  
  
Se inclinó hacia atrás balanceándose sobre la silla y cerró los ojos lentamente...  
  
Muy lentamente...  
  
- "Shaoran..."  
  
- "¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡CARTA CLOW!"  
  
- "¡¿Eh...?!"  
  
De pronto, se asustó por lo que escuchó y un segundo más tarde se encontraba en el suelo viendo el televisor de frente, que había sido encendido ¿Quién lo habría hecho?  
  
- "¡Kero! ¡¿Me puedes decir qué estás haciendo?!"  
  
- "Ah, Sakurita, pues como no me dejaste ayudarte con la tarea me aburrí y metí en la video casetera esta grabación que encontré, pero creo que no la habían regresado, pues ya se está terminando."  
  
- "¡Pero si yo ya acabé la tarea!" –exclamó- "¿Y de dónde sacaste ese video?"  
  
- "De la caja que te regaló Tomoyo..."  
  
- "¿La caja?" –dudó- "¿Cuál caja?"  
  
- "¿No lo recuerdas?, Tomoyo te regaló una caja en donde tenía todos los videos en los que aparecías tú."  
  
La estudiante postuniversitaria no sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba su guardián, pero algo parecía recordar.  
  
Era cierto, hace algunos años su amiga Tomoyo le había regalado todos los videos que grabó cuando ella era card captor. Nunca se molestó en verlos, sin saber la razón, pues eran muy importantes para su amiga y claro que para ella también.  
  
Se sentó a un lado del muñeco de felpa y oprimió el botón de rebobinar en la video casetera para verlo desde el principio.  
  
- "Tantos recuerdos..."  
  
Notas del autor: .0.' Jajajaja, ¿Qué tal? Soy Soma Cruz, pa' los que no me conocen (y también pa' los que ya) este es el primer Fic que escribo y espero que sea de su agrado. No sé si me quedó bien, por lo que agradecería que mandaran sus comentarios y opiniones a  
  
Lamento haber escrito tantas cosas que no parezcan tener que ver con Sakura, paciencia, es que hay cosas que tenían que saber desde el principio para que después no les vaya a agarrar la sorpresa, aunque les aseguro que habrá bastantes a lo largo del Fic oO. Pues bueno, este es solamente el principio y la introducción, ojalá que lo que falta por escribir les parezca mejor... 


	2. Capítulo I

**Lágrimas de Ángel**

**Capítulo I**

"**Mucho gusto"**

Todo se encontraba en silencio, el ambiente era abstracto. Ella no tenía idea del lugar en que se encontraba, todo era muy confuso y las imágenes no eran claras. Se sentía como si estuviese flotando en el aire, sentía que su cuerpo no le pesaba.

De pronto, su alrededor comenzó a tomar forma, y ella pudo distinguir con un poco más de claridad el lugar. Aunque jamás había estado ahí antes, sentía como si ya hubiese ido a ese lugar. El ambiente parecía vacío, no había más que espacio negro por todas partes, como si todo estuviera cubierto por oscuridad. Entonces, su cuerpo fue recuperando su peso normal, y ella tocó el suelo con los pies. Sintió como la humedad envolvía sus dedos, su talón, la planta del pie...

Parecía haber agua por todo el suelo, como si el sitio se estuviese inundando.

Viró su cabeza hacia distintas direcciones en un intento infructuoso por lograr ver algo, no podía saber si había alguien más ahí. De pronto, escuchó un ligero salpique, seguido de otro, y otro...

Era el sonido de gotas al caer sobre el agua y mezclarse con ella. Intentó seguir el sonido que llegaba a sus oídos, caminó unos cuantos pasos ¿Hacia el sur? ¿Hacia el este? No estaba segura, todo seguía siendo muy confuso.

En la lejanía pudo distinguir una débil luz que intentaba avivar su resplandor, pero sin éxito...

La chica corrió hacia ese lugar, y encontró una esfera, situada a cierta altura, sostenida sobre varios cristales puntiagudos entrecruzados, que brillaba emitiendo una luz tenue. Era de apariencia frágil, muy pequeña, como si pudiese romperse con el más ligero toque. Ella admiró la belleza de aquella diminuta bola luminosa, se sintió tranquila, como si aquello la estuviera protegiendo...

Entonces despertó.

El despertador sonaba sin cesar y ella se encontró de nuevo en su cama, acostada boca arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; la luz del sol apenas tocaba, a través del cristal, la alfombra que estaba extendida sobre el piso. El aspecto de la habitación dejaba en claro que se trataba del cuarto de una chica. La joven se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas extendidas sobre su cama. Al parecer todo lo que vio había sido solamente un sueño, aunque sentía una particular sensación respecto a él, como si hubiese estado en aquel lugar con anterioridad.

La muchacha miró el reloj despertador que se encontraba sobre un escritorio frente a su lecho, retiró la manta que la cubría, se levantó y camino hacia él para apagar el ruidoso aparato, acto seguido dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección de un closet y lo abrió una vez que llego a éste, mostrando todas las prendas de ropa que había dentro.

Lo meditó un poco antes de tomar alguna de ellas, pues no encontraba la que necesitaba. Una vez que hubo encontrado lo que estaba buscando estiró su brazo y tomó el gancho del perchero que sostenía lo que iba a ponerse, se trataba de un uniforme escolar.

Dicha prenda estaba constituida por una blusa de mangas cortas color blanco, con botones y un emblema en forma de escudo bordado en el bolsillo del lado izquierdo, una corbata de tono azul marino con el mismo emblema cerca de la punta, y por último, una falda de tablas, pintada del mismo color que la corbata. Todo en su totalidad conformaba una pieza para vestir con clase y formalidad.

- "¡Sakura, el desayuno está listo!" –avisó una voz desde lo que parecía ser la planta baja.

- "¡Sí, ya voy, papá!"

La chica comenzó a mudarse de ropa.

No cabía duda que era dueña de una figura excepcional. Su cabello era de color castaño y lo usaba largo, el tono verdoso de sus ojos le daba un aire de ternura a su rostro, además su esbelta cintura la hacía lucir como una modelo. Ella había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, había dejado ser una tierna niña pequeña, para pasar a ser una hermosa mujer de dieciocho años.

Ya estaba lista para irse a la escuela. La joven se arrodilló mientras seguía aún frente al armario y abrió un pequeño cajón de madera; en su interior, un pequeño ser descansaba sobre una diminuta cama, abrazado de una almohada de proporciones aun más pequeñas. La apariencia de dicho ser era la de un muñeco de felpa, con pelaje amarillo, pequeñas alas blancas que nacían de en medio de su espalda, una larga cola con la punta esponjada y grandes orejas redondas, que iban desde los extremos hasta lo más alto de su cabeza.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír al ver la apacible forma en que dormía aquel pequeño peluche.

- "Sigue durmiendo, Kero..." –le susurró tiernamente al oído a la pequeña criatura.

Sakura se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina en donde lo esperaba su padre. Le dio los 'Buenos días' y luego se volvió para decirle lo mismo a una fotografía que había sobre un mueble detrás de ella, en dicha imagen se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y rizados, sonriendo con gran alegría.

Su padre ya terminaba de preparar el desayuno y colocarlo en los platos, ella muy amablemente los tomó y los colocó sobre la mesa.

Ya que la joven Kinomoto había puesto los platos de ambos en su lugar correspondiente, su padre dejó la cocina y se dirigió a sentarse junto con ella. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, dieron gracias por la comida que estaban a punto de ingerir y comenzaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

La más pequeña de los Kinomoto comenzó a comer con un poco de prisa, ya que, como solía hacer cuando era niña, se había retrasado y llegaría tarde si no se apresuraba, aunque ahora no hacía tanto escándalo como en aquel tiempo. Su padre se percató de tal situación y dijo:

- "No comas tan a prisa, hija, no es bueno para tu salud".

Sakura se pasó el bocado por la garganta al sorber jugo de un vaso cercano y soltó un suspiro para luego sonreírle a su padre diciendo:

- "Estoy bien, papá, no te preocupes".

- "Bueno, bueno, sólo quiero que estés bien" –dijo el señor Fujitaka- "Por cierto, Sakura, ¿A qué hora será tu primera clase?"

La Maestra de Cartas vaciló un poco al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado. ¡Era cierto! Se le iba a hacer tarde para llegar a la escuela. Bruscamente se levantó de la mesa, tomó su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada con prisa, dejando su desayuno a medio terminar sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- "¡No te olvides de cerrar la puerta cuando salgas!" –Le recordó el señor Kinomoto con tranquilidad pero en voz alta.

Sakura escuchó lo último que había dicho su padre y se colocó sus zapatos, que se encontraban en el recibidor. Salió al pasillo del edificio en que se encontraba su apartamento y cerró la puerta de tras suyo. Afuera Sakura miró por encima del barandal y contempló la ciudad de Tokio.

Siempre había pensado que se veía hermosa la gran urbe desde esa altura, sobre todo en la noche con todas las luces encendidas, aunque en ese momento era de mañana y las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero no perdía su belleza.

La antigua card captor, entonces, recordó lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Ya se le hacía tarde! Y era preciso llegar temprano a la escuela. No sería conveniente que se retrasara el primer día de clases. Se dirigió velozmente hacia el ascensor y bajó al primer piso, de ahí corrió hacia la salida a toda prisa, pues no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, y es que ella sentía de alguna manera que ese no sería un día cualquiera.

La estudiante de preparatoria salió del edificio.

=========================

La fresca brisa otoñal soplaba por las calles de Tokio. El chico caminaba con toda tranquilidad por la acera, no llevaba ninguna prisa. Él ya sabía que no era necesario desesperarse por ese tipo de situaciones.

No estaba seguro de la hora. Sólo continuaba caminando, sin temor a retrasarse. El primer día no era gran cosa para su persona, y es que él tenía conocimiento de la escuela, y sabía a la perfección que no habría problema por tres o cuatro minutos de retrazo, después de todo había estudiado en ese colegio durante varios años ya.

Hizo una pausa para pensar un poco...

Ahora que lo recordaba, el primer día de clases no sólo era el inicio del ciclo escolar para él y sus demás compañeros. Un nuevo año significaba también nuevos alumnos. El pensar en que posiblemente habría nuevas compañeras, con las cuales pudiera tener una estrecha amistad, le hacía casi temblar de emoción. Aunque no tenía prisa, sería bueno llegar temprano; mientras más pronto estuviese ahí, más pronto vería a los nuevos alumnos, además de los que él ya conocía.

- "Seguramente habrá nuevos alumnos" –murmuró para sí- ". Espero que ingrese alguna chica bonita" –dijo entre risas.

El muchacho siguió con su recorrido, esta vez había apresurado el paso. Quería llegar temprano a clases, y aunque la razón no era precisamente la más adecuada, eso a él no le interesaba, simplemente deseaba estar ahí lo antes posible.

=========================

Entró en la habitación cargando una caja repleta de cosas y artículos personales, y la colocó sobre un mueble. Estaba cansada, había cargado cajas durante toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana, menos mal que esa era la última. Dentro de la sala de estar había muchas cajas similares a la que había puesto sobre el sofá, todas llevaban algún contenido en especial anotado con un marcador negro sobre el cartón, cada una cargada con sus objetos importantes, pertenencias o simples prendas de vestir.

Se sentía muy agotada, no había duda alguna de que mudarse era un trabajo muy pesado, especialmente para ella sola. No había nadie que la ayudara, pues sus hijos se habían marchado a la escuela minutos atrás. Menos mal que ellos no se negaron a aceptar el divorcio entre ella y su ahora ex marido.

Desde que salieron habían estado muy callados.

Lo importante era que ellos estaban con ella, y esta vez no iba a dejar que nada los volviese a distanciar, esa era su principal prioridad. Sentía que sería una tarea difícil, puesto que el hecho de no ver a su padre podría afectar de alguna manera no favorable en ellos, sin embargo tenía que esforzarse lo más posible por su bien y el de ellos.

Observó la gran cantidad de cajas que había por todas partes, sólo le quedaba acomodar todas las cosas que contenían en sus respectivos lugares. Los hombres de la mudanza ya habían llevado y colocado los muebles en cada una de las habitaciones y solo le restaba tener que ordenar los objetos personales y de valor, aunque a su parecer eran muchos. Jamás se había mudado en tan corto tiempo y menos sin alguien que la ayudara, por lo que eso representaba una nueva experiencia.

- "Será mejor comenzar ahora" –dijo para sí- ". Espero que todo salga bien".

La mujer abandonó su asiento y abrió la caja que se encontraba más cercana a ella. Hurgó en el interior de aquel recipiente de cartón y encontró cosas que la hacían recordar muchos momentos felices que había dedicado a estar con su familia. Tantas memorias regresaban a ella, casi como si las estuviese viviendo de nuevo.

Recordó, al ver la foto de su hijo frente a un enorme pastel, la ocasión en la que había cumplido diez años. Aquella vez habían estado muy divertidos, los niños eran felices y ella también; claro que 'él' estaba con ellos, en la época en que no habían tenido tantos problemas.

Continuó buscando entre las cosas y encontró un ¿tornillo?...

¡Claro! Esa pequeña herramienta de metal pertenecía a un camión que se había estrellado una vez. Recordaba todo a la perfección: Ella y su ex marido paseaban a su hija de un año de edad por el parque, la niña acababa de aprender a caminar y ya andaba corriendo por todas partes. La madre y su esposo se sentaron a descansar en una banca, permitiendo a la pequeña explorar los alrededores. Pero, en un descuido de la madre, la nena se dirigió a la calle, y se tropezó en medio de ésta, a la vez que un enorme trailer se aproximaba hacia la infante. La madre, al percatarse de la situación, y por puro instinto corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a su segunda hija. No parecía posible que pudiera llegar a tiempo y la niña apenas podía caminar, por lo que, sin duda, era inevitable una catastrófica tragedia, pero...

- "¡Bueno!, ahora no es el momento para eso" –pensó- ", hay que poner manos a la obra."

La señora se puso de pie sosteniendo con las manos algunos objetos más que encontró y comenzó con su labor de ordenar todo, ya que si no se daba prisa no iba a terminar a tiempo.

=========================

La campana del instituto acababa de sonar. Los alumnos de preparatoria ya estaban entrando a clases, todos caminaban al mismo tiempo hacia la entrada del colegio. realmente eran muchos estudiantes. Entre todos ellos se encontraba uno que se distinguía de los demás. caminaba con tranquilidad, sin mucha prisa. Él sabía que no tenía caso apresurarse, según su parecer había suficiente tiempo para llegar al aula de clases a tiempo sin la necesidad de correr.

Sin embargo no todos pensaban igual.

No muy lejos de ahí, una chica corría presurosa por que no quería llegar tarde. Estaba desesperada y caminaba muy rápido, ¡ni siquiera veía por donde iba! Caminaba sin prestar atención en su camino. La joven no reparó en lo que había frente a ella y sin darse cuenta se golpeó con una pared... O algo así.

- "¡Discúlpeme, lo siento mucho!" –dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia su interlocutor.

- "Está bien, no importa..." –el joven ni siquiera se inmutó.

- "Lo lamento, es sólo que soy nueva y..."

- "Dije que no importaba" –interrumpió dándose la vuelta para poder verla.

La joven miró al muchacho con cuidado, le pareció que tenía una apariencia muy atractiva. Su complexión era más bien delgada y sus hombros eran amplios, tenía el cabello de un tono casi blanco y sus ojos reflejaban un color gris pálido, verdaderamente cautivadores. También una extraña presencia imponente que ella no podía describir.

Al parecer la muchacha se había quedado anonadada al ver al chico, quien también había puesto su mirada en ella. Él se quedó sin aliento al igual que la muchacha, sólo que la razón era muy diferente a la suya.

Repentinamente sintió un increíble sentimiento de nostalgia, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera con respecto a otra persona. Esa cabellera color castaño, aquellos ojos verdes y ese rostro infantil...

No eran los rasgos de cualquier persona, había algo en esa chica que no era normal, pero las ideas en su mente no estaban claras.

En su cabeza vio distintas imágenes, ninguna de ellas la pudo observar con detenimiento, pues todas pasaron en fracciones de segundo, una tras otras, sin detenerse. Perdió la noción de la realidad y permaneció ahí parado mirándola. No pudo mover su cuerpo, de alguna manera había quedado atónito tan sólo de verla.

- "Realmente lo lamento." –dijo la chica una vez que se hubo colocado de pie.

El joven pudo recuperar el sentido al escuchar su voz y sólo se limitó a asentir con seriedad, sin prestar mayor atención a la muchacha.

- "Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto."

- "Claro, da igual." –al decir esto se dio la media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

- "¿Eh?... ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?" –se extrañó ella.

- "Arikado, Makoto" –esto último lo dijo sin voltear.

Luego de eso, el joven continuó caminando y se perdió entre los demás estudiantes. Sakura se quedó parada en ese lugar mientras caminaban todos los demás a su alrededor.

¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Por qué se comportó de esa manera?

Entonces, recordó: Se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a clases. Inmediatamente emprendió su camino y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el edificio de la escuela, pues no tenía contemplado retrasarse el primer día de clases.

=========================

Una mujer se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de lo que parecía ser su oficina, revisando algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre él. Al parecer eran los perfiles de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, los cuales parecían ser bastante interesantes; aunque había uno que la tenía intrigada.

Realmente parecía ser un joven muy entusiasta, según lo que decía aquel simple pedazo de papel, había tenido muy buenas notas. También estaba el perfil de una tal Sakura Kinomoto, ella al parecer destacaba en actividades como el atletismo y ese tipo de cosas, además de la música, pero en las matemáticas no aparentaba gran habilidad.

La mujer sonrió.

En eso, alguien tocó a la puerta.

- "¡Pase!" –dijo.

- "Discúlpeme... ¿Profesora Takahama?" –preguntó con timidez una nerviosa Sakura que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

- "Por favor, llámame Mio" –contestó- ". Tú debes ser Sakura."

La antigua card captor entró en la oficina y miró de reojo a la profesora. Se trataba de una mujer algo mayor que ella, de apariencia bastante joven, su cabellera era larga, lacia y de un tono rubio pálido, sus ojos, que estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos de elegante diseño, tenían un color azulado como el cielo, y su forma de vestir era formal, sin parecer demasiado seria o anticuada.

- "S-sí, mucho gusto." –se presentó Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

De nuevo tocaron a la puerta, esta vez fue un muchacho el que entró en la oficina. La maestra de cartas dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado. ¡Qué coincidencia! Se trataba del chico con el que ella tropezó en el patio de la escuela, y al parecer, según hacían ver las circunstancias, era un nuevo estudiante, igual que ella.

- "Supongo que usted es el joven Makoto" –dijo la maestra- "¿O me equivoco?"

El joven tan sólo asintió.

- "Hola otra vez, parece que seremos compañeros" –saludó alegre Sakura.

El joven de apellido Arikado no regresó el saludo, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Sakura, simplemente desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección con indiferencia. La más pequeña de los Kinomoto se sintió un poco incómoda ante tal actitud, por que le pareció grosero de su parte no responder, aunque posiblemente tenía sus razones para no hacerlo, quizá era que no le agradaba del todo.

- "¿Se conocen?" –preguntó dudosa la profesora.

- "En realidad no, nos acabamos de encontrar en el patio." –respondió Sakura, con una sonrisa.

- "Ya veo. Bueno, como ustedes son los únicos estudiantes nuevos los llevaré a su aula ahora mismo."

La Señorita Takahama se puso de pie apoyándose con ambas manos sobre el escritorio, caminó en dirección a la puerta y la abrió sin mucho cuidado. Les hizo a los estudiantes una seña con la mirada y éstos de inmediato la siguieron fuera de la oficina. Sakura iba adelante junto con la profesora, y el otro caminaba tras ellas dos con la mirada pegada al suelo, como si no estuviera pensando en nada o como si estuviese deprimido.

La antigua card captor se percató de la forma de actuar de su nuevo compañero de clases e intentó hablarle, pero en vano, pues él se rehusaba a formar un dialogo con ella.

Aunque ella siguiese insistiendo él seguiría sin decir nada, pues no le parecía conveniente tener amistad con alguna persona, jamás le había parecido bueno hacerlo y no cambiaría de opinión, pues siempre terminaba perjudicado.

La maestra de cartas no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a no hablar con su compañero. Era sólo que no lograba entender por que era tan serio, tan reservado. La duda se mantuvo en su mente por unos instantes, aunque ella sabía que no lograría hacer una suposición acertada, y es que acababa de conocerlo, por lo que no sabía nada de él en realidad. Sentía que tal vez podría lograr algo si seguía insistiendo, claro que sin hacerlo demasiado, para no molestarlo.

Así, siguió divagando en lo mismo, pues no tenía nada mejor en que pensar, al menos hasta que llegaran a lo que sería su nuevo salón de clases.

=======================

Dentro de una de las aulas, ya se encontraban todos los alumnos sentados en sus respectivas bancas. La mayoría platicaban con sus compañeros, aunque no todos estaban tan animados. Algunos comentaban sobre sus vacaciones, otros saludaban a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo y otros tantos simplemente refunfuñaban por el regreso a clases, pues eran adolescentes y esa es su forma normal de ser.

Sin embargo había quienes no se encontraban hablando con alguien más.

Ahí estaba él, sentado junto a la ventana, mirando a través del cristal con la mirada perdida, intentando divisar algo en el vacío del patio. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que buscaba, tan sólo estaba aburrido.

A él no le agradaba tanto la idea de regresar a clases, ya que jamás había sido bueno para levantarse temprano y siempre se le hacía tarde sin darse cuenta. Lo único que verdaderamente lo ponía feliz del regreso a clases era la posibilidad de que entrara algún nuevo estudiante, posiblemente una chica linda, eso si que le gustaría.

En pocos minutos llegó la profesora encargada de ese grupo. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio designado para los profesores y se colocó de pie frente a toda la clase.

Gran parte de los alumnos concordaban en que era una maestra muy guapa, era nueva en la institución pero a pesar de eso era toda una profesional y sabía ejercer muy bien su trabajo como profesora.

- "Buenos días alumnos" –saludó la profesora Mio, a lo que todo el alumnado respondió con un saludo igual- ". Durante este nuevo año escolar tendremos dos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso" –dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta- ". Pasen por favor."

Inmediatamente, dos jóvenes ingresaron al aula de clases, siendo recibidos por todos los demás chicos, que a partir de ese momento serían sus compañeros de clases.

- "Ellos son: la señorita Kinomoto, y el joven Arikado"

- "Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto" –hizo una reverencia para presentarse ante el grupo, mientras que el muchacho que la acompañaba no movió uno solo de sus músculos.

Uno de los estudiantes prestó una particular atención en la señorita Kinomoto, quien no era solamente bella, sino también resaltaba cierta ternura y además podía sentir que era una chica muy especial. En cambio, el otro alumno no era muy parecido a ella, de hecho su mirada era bastante fría y no mostraba expresión alguna, tampoco parecía estar mirando hacia alguna dirección en especial, tan sólo permanecía con una cara.

La profesora viró su cabeza hacia varias direcciones del salón, estaba buscando algunos lugares vacíos en los que se pudiesen sentar sus nuevos estudiantes. Encontró dos sitios al fondo del aula; uno de ellos se encontraba junto a la ventana, un lugar adelante del último, y el otro se encontraba situado en la siguiente fila, hasta el fondo del salón.

La profesora les dio una indicación para que tomaran sus lugares y acto seguido los dos nuevos estudiantes fueron a sentarse, mientras que todos los demás alumnos, principalmente los hombres, miraban a la señorita Kinomoto.

El joven Arikado no le tomó importancia a las miradas 'estúpidas' de los demás, de hecho ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión mientras caminaba entre los escritorios.

Él jamás se había sorprendido de que las personas se quedaran mirándolo, siempre le había parecido un simple gesto de desprecio, como si le tuvieran miedo o como si no lo quisieran, pues así eran las personas y no podía hacer nada. Aunque en ese momento no era a él al que miraba la mayoría.

La antigua card captor se puso roja de vergüenza al sentir las miradas de todos los chicos clavadas en ella. No era que no supiera que era bonita, pero probablemente estaban exagerando. Volteó su mirada hacia otros lugares del salón y pudo ver a otras chicas, todas eran bellas, tal vez algunas más que ella; entonces, ¿Por qué los muchachos estaban tan interesados en su persona? ¿Sólo por que era 'la nueva' o habría otra razón? Decidió no prestarles atención y se apresuró a llegar a su escritorio.

- "¡Hola!" –Saludó uno de los hombres que al parecer se sentaría delante de ella- "Soy Daisuke Matsumoto, mucho gusto."

Sakura tomó asiento, estaba un poco nerviosa, no sólo por que era su primer día en esa institución, sino que también era la primera vez que un chico se le presentaba tan directa y cortésmente. A decir verdad, el muchacho no le pareció del todo desagradable. Este joven parecía encerrar una personalidad encantadora y, de cierta manera, misteriosa.

El otro alumno nuevo permaneció en su asiento, que ya había alcanzado, mirando fijamente a la maestra de cartas, examinando con extremo cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos, preguntándose quién era en realidad. Lo tenía intrigado, pues aún no lograba explicarse por qué vinieron a él esas imágenes cuando la miró, recuerdos que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía, de algún modo había que averiguar la verdad sobre su nueva compañera...

De algún modo...

======================

El lugar estaba muy callado, no se percibía ningún sonido a excepción del tictac del reloj, en donde quiera que éste estuviera. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, aunque la luz del sol de la tarde que se colaba por las ventanas proporcionaba suficiente visibilidad.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose hacia la puerta de entrada.

Pudo escucharse como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría con lentitud, seguido del rechinido de la perilla, sólo antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par para dejar entrar a una hermosa jovencita de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Se trataba de la más pequeña de los Kinomoto.

Ya había llegado de la escuela y estaba bastante cansada, pues el primer día le había resultado ciertamente agotador, aunque también había cosas buenas sobre él, pues había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a dos nuevos amigos, eso sin considerar la forma en que se comportó el muchacho que también era alumno nuevo.

La antigua card captor caminó de la sala de estar hacia la cocina. Una vez ahí se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió. Tenía hambre, y no había algo de comida ya preparada, pues su padre estaba muy ocupado con ciertos documentos importantes que tenía que revisar y no tenía tiempo para hacer algo de comer.

Se quedó contemplando los interiores de la enorme caja que guarda comida durante unos cuantos segundos. Finalmente estiró su brazo y lo introdujo en el aparato, sacando un cartón de leche de su interior. Fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar y tenía que conformarse.

Caminó hacia la alacena y abrió las pequeñas gavetas, buscando algún recipiente en el que pudiera depositar el líquido para poder beberlo sin problemas. Se paró de puntas y estiró su brazo hacia arriba, intentando alcanzar un vaso, ya que estos se encontraban situados en la parte más alta. Por instantes estuvo apunto de caerse, pero alcanzó a tomarlo.

Agarró el cartón que contenía la leche, se sirvió dentro del vaso, vertió la bebida dentro en su garganta, ingirió el líquido y se volvió a servir, repitiendo el proceso. Luego de tomarse unos tres vasos de leche guardó el recipiente en el refrigerador nuevamente y depositó el vaso en el fregadero debajo de la llave del agua. Entonces, se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

En el camino por el pasillo, encontró que la puerta de la oficina de su padre estaba medio abierta, echó un vistazo dentro y pudo ver a un hombre mayor que leía de espaldas a ella, con una lámpara de lectura a un lado. Su pelo era castaño y éste ya pintaba algunas canas, usaba lentes y parecía estar muy centrado en su lectura, tanto así que no sintió la presencia de su única hija, que lo observaba.

- "Pobre de mi papá" –pensó con un gesto de compasión- ", trabaja demasiado".

Continuó caminando y llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, en donde seguramente encontraría al pequeño guardián de las actuales 'Cartas Sakura', que anteriormente pertenecieron al brujo Clow. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, pues solía suceder que abría bruscamente mientras el pequeño sinvergüenza leía una revista frente a ésta y terminaba siendo golpeado.

Al parecer la pequeña criatura no estaba frente a la puerta, la maestra de cartas entró a su habitación, dejó caer su mochila a un lado y se echó a la cama con los brazos extendidos, quedando boca arriba sobre el confortable colchón. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y los abrió de nuevo, miró hacia el techo sin un punto fijo en el cual poner su mirada y luego giró el cuerpo hacia su izquierda quedando de lado, mirando hacia el escritorio que se encontraba a unos metros de su lecho.

Su mente divagó en lo que le había pasado durante la mañana. Había sido un buen día, conoció a su nueva profesora y también a dos alumnos.

Esta nueva vida que comenzaba a llevar mostraba indicios de que sería bastante agradable, y no tan mala como había pensado en un principio. Aunque todavía recordaba con especial cariño las experiencias que tuvo durante su vivencia en Tomoeda, y lo feliz que había sido ahí con todos sus amigos.

Aún podía ver a su vieja amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, grabándola con su cámara como acostumbraba hacerlo, ella había sido la mejor amiga que había tenido, sólo que dejo de verla al mudarse a Tokio, y ella también cambió de domicilio. Podía recordar a sus demás compañeros de la primaria; la constante lectora de Naoko, la madurez y la comprensión de Rika, las inexplicables, pero aun así creíbles mentiras de Yamasaki y a Chiharu llevándoselo a rastras mientras él continuaba sus habladurías. Por otro lado, estaba Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación del mago Clow, que le dio muchos problemas, pero que al final resultó ser un buen amigo y una de las personas en las que más confiaba. Y también estaba él...

Silencio.

También podía recordarlo, el chico del que se enamoró, la persona que más había amado, la persona que se fue de su lado y que jamás regresó. ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Por qué nunca volvió a comunicarse con ella?

Le dolía que él la hubiera abandonado, pero le dolía aun más no saber la razón, y es que realmente se preocupaba por él, aunque a veces le gustaría poder olvidarlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado como para poder borrar los recuerdos de su mente, aún lo amaba y le gustaría por lo menos saber que le había pasado, saber si estaba bien o si se sentía igual que ella.

- "¿Qué te sucede, Sakura?" –dijo un pequeño muñeco de felpa amarillo que se asomaba desde el cajón.

- "Ah, hola, Kero" –la maestra de cartas cambió de inmediato su expresión por una sonrisa fingida- ". ¿Estabas dormido? Perdóname si te desperté."

- "No te preocupes" –dijo muy alegre el muñeco- ", y dime, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"

- "Bueno" –pensó un poco en lo que iba a responder- ", me pareció un día muy agradable. Conocí a la maestra que nos da clases y se ve que es una persona muy amable. También conocí a un chico que es alumno nuevo igual que yo, aunque parecía ser un muchacho muy serio, pues por más que le hablé no me respondió ni una sola vez."

- "¡Qué maleducado!" –exclamó el pequeño guardián saltando de su lugar.

- "¡Cálmate, Kero!" –le gritó la maestra de cartas- "además tuve la oportunidad de conocer toda la institución, gracias a otro estudiante que se me presentó muy cortés y que además parecía ser un chico bueno."

Tocaron a la puerta. El guardián se metió de nuevo al cajón y lo cerró lo más rápido que pudo. La puerta se abrió y se asomó la cara del padre de la muchacha, que al parecer había escuchado el ruido que hacía la pequeña figurilla amarilla que vivía en el cajón.

- "Oh, veo que ya llegaste, hija" –dijo el señor- ". No te escuché entrar".

- "Si, no te preocupes, papá" –respondió su hija- ". Estoy bien".

- "¿Estabas hablando con alguien?" –interrogó el padre.

- "¿¡Eh!?" –apareció una gota sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

- "Es que me dio la impresión de escuchar que platicabas con otra persona".

- "Sólo hablaba conmigo misma, papá".

- "Oh, bien. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que me quedaré despierto hasta muy tarde, que descanses, hija".

- "Gracias, tú también, y no trabajes demasiado"

El profesor de universidad respondió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, seguidamente se abrió el cajón en el que se encontraba el guardián de las cartas y éste salió rápidamente. Sakura suspiró una vez que se había ido su padre, pues se sintió aliviada al ver que no sospechaba nada de ella, y es que no quería que supiera nada de la existencia de Kero ni de las Cartas Sakura, que siempre le había ocultado desde sus tiempos como Card Captor. No era que no quisiera decírselo, sino que simplemente no sabía cómo lo tomaría y no quería sorpresas.

- "Por favor, sígueme contando, Sakurita" –dijo el guardián, mientras flotaba de un lado a otro.

- "Pues, el colegio es muy extenso, no creí que fuera tan grande, además creo que me habría perdido con facilidad, pero por suerte Daisuke me mostró todas las instalaciones y respondió a cada una de mis preguntas".

- "¿Daisuke?" –el muñeco se sintió confundido.

- "Sí, ese es el nombre del otro chico que conocí. Fue muy amable conmigo y además me llevó al techo de la escuela, desde donde se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de todo el lugar. El otro chico que ya te había mencionado se llama Makoto, y como ya te dije, me pareció un muchacho muy serio, aunque cuando recién nos encontramos se quedó pasmado nomás de ver mi cara. ¿A qué crees que se deba?"

- "Bueno, no lo sé, pero seguro es algo sin importancia".

- "¿Tú crees? Por que a mi me pareció muy extraño" –Sakura se notó preocupada.

- "No te preocupes por eso, Sakura" –dijo el guardián mientras le sobaba la cabeza con su patita- ". Mejor vete a dormir ya, o llegarás tarde mañana".

- "¡Tienes razón Kero!" –dijo animosa la Card Master- "Seguramente notengo de que preocuparme".

Entonces, tomó su cobertor y se tapó, se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos. El muñeco amarillo con alas voló hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo oprimió dejando el cuarto a oscuras, acto seguido se dirigió a su cajón y se dio un golpe en la cabecita con él por la falta de visibilidad, se sujeto con sus patas delanteras mientras daba vueltas en el aire apretando los dientes para no dar un grito de dolor. Se metió en su cama colocándose un gorrito para dormir en su adolorida cabeza, y cubriéndose bien.

- "Buenas noches, Kero" –dijo Sakura al muñeco.

- "Bue-nas no-ches, Sakura" –respondió forzando la voz, debido al dolor que aún sentía.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación. La más pequeña de los Kinomoto no sintió ganas de dormir, seguía preocupada por lo que le había sucedido en la escuela con ese chico, quizá había provocado en él algo que no era común y por eso es que no le habló en todo el resto del día.

Pero... su mirada al momento de verla le pareció muy extraña, casi como si le tuviera miedo o si fuera alguien que él había conocido. Eso le recordó, también hubo alguien que mostró una respuesta parecida al verla, cuando seguía estudiando la primaria.

Li Shaoran. Todavía no podía olvidarse de él, aún esperaba su regreso y probablemente siempre lo esperaría. ¡Cómo lo echaba de menos! Realmente necesitaba de alguien que estuviese con ella en esos momentos y que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor, pues se sentía muy sola. Una lágrima brotó de su ojo y se deslizó por su rostro hasta llegar a la almohada, haciendo que esta se humedeciera.

- "_Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí_" –pensó para sí, deseando que ese pensamiento llegase hasta él.

**Notas del autor: **xD, Ya terminé el primer capítulo que la verdad no sé si les parezca interesante... Aún no aparecen los demás personajes y supongo que ustedes se preguntarán qué les pasó... Todo a su tiempo, ya los pondré cuando llegue el momento y mientras tanto sigo con mis tarugadas =P.

Ojalá les haya gustado esta primera entrega, pues no sé si me salió bien...

Otra vez, Comentarios y opiniones mándenlos a 

Ah, y les traigo un adelanto del capítulo que sigue xD:

Shaoran también ha vivido su vida y parece haberse olvidado de Sakura. Su vida ha cambiado bastante al igual que la de nuestra amada protagonista, pero hay algo en su interior que no lo deja en paz y sabe que debe aclarar las cosas que esta haciendo si no quiere que algo malo suceda para él y para los demás. El joven Makoto no sabe lo que le ocurre y Sakura aún no logra entender a su compañero. Alguien siente una gran soledad incurable, mientras que otra persona recuerda que tiene una amiga cercana.


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes son © de el grupo creativo CLAMP. Todos los personajes adicionales que aparezcan en este Fan Fiction son © de Soma Cruz, o sea yo xD...

**Lágrimas de Ángel**

**Capítulo II**

"**Sentimientos ajenos"**

El sonido del agua dejó de escucharse cuando se cerró el grifo dejando todo en un horrible silencio que reinaba dejando una profunda tensión en el ambiente mientras que Shaoran bebía agua de un vaso que había llenado segundos antes. La oscuridad de la cocina no permitía ver la presión que acongojaba al joven chino, ni las diminutas gotas de sudor que había por todo su rostro.

Terminó de beber el vaso y abrió nuevamente la llave del agua, colocándolo debajo.

La situación ya era muy angustiante y por demás ridícula. Seguía teniendo terribles pesadillas que le provocaban despertarse a media noche por el susto y lo estaban acabando. Eso además de la gran cantidad de tareas que tenía por su preparación y con la fecha casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

Todo este esfuerzo estaba consumiéndolo y se encontraba muy agotado, sin mencionar la preocupación que le provocaban sus pesadillas sumado a la tristeza y culpabilidad que sentía. Como jefe de la familia Li y como hechicero que era no podía mostrarse débil ante ninguna situación, pero la verdad ya no podía soportarlo más y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Bebió otra vez y se puso a llenar el vaso de nuevo.

Era necesario pensar con claridad las cosas o todo empeoraría.

Tenía aproximadamente tres años que había perdido contacto con ella por miedo, e intentó enamorarse de alguien más para poder olvidarla, pues pensó que sería lo más correcto. Su futura prometida demostraba un gran amor por él y sus sentimientos no eran muy diferentes a los de ella, eran la pareja perfecta y estuvieron a punto de casarse hacía unos meses, pero él decidió posponer la boda por razones que él mismo desconocía.

Supuso que tal vez era que se sentía muy agobiado con las labores de su clan y que sería mejor dejar el matrimonio para más tarde permitiéndole tomarlo con más calma. Aunque posiblemente no era ese el verdadero motivo de su decisión, quizá había otra razón para ello que él ignoraba completamente, pues no estaba seguro de hacerlo del todo.

Tomó agua nuevamente y luego dejó el vaso sobre el fregadero.

Ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pensó que ya estaba en condiciones de dormir y se dirigió a su habitación caminando entre los oscuros pasillos de su enorme casa. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía una idea clara de lo que tenía que hacer y lo peor era que cada vez se sentía más solo, como si nadie lo entendiera.

¿Cómo podían entenderlo si no podía entenderse a sí mismo?

Al llegar a su cuarto Shaoran entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta con excesivo cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido. Ya adentro, encendió la luz y caminó hacia una pequeña mesa de noche con varios cajones que se encontraba junto a su cama. Abrió el cajón inferior e introdujo su mano para luego sacar un sobre sin abrir, perfectamente bien conservado. Lo miró con ternura leyendo los kanjis japoneses que había sobre él. Pasó su dedo sobre los caracteres, como hacen los niños para no perderse mientras leen, y se detuvo...

- "_Para: Shaoran..._" –leyó mentalmente.

El joven chino frunció el ceño. Tal vez había algo que podía hacer...

Inmediatamente se dirigió a su armario y lo abrió. Sacó un par de piezas de vestir y se cambio de ropa, parecía que iba a salir a algún lado. Revisó sus bolsillos, tomó unos cuantos billetes del cajón superior de la mesa de noche y los guardó dentro de la bolsa de su camisa.

El joven Li tomó el sobre y se quedó mirándolo nuevamente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplando ese sobre de papel, pero el sólo mirarlo lo llenaba de nostalgia y sentía que su preocupación aumentaba.

- "Joven Shaoran, ¿Está despierto? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" –la voz de Wei se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, que se abrió al momento.

Shaoran rápidamente introdujo el sobre dentro de su pantalón e intentó aparentar tranquilidad mientras en su interior se sentía un poco nervioso...

- "Joven Shaoran, ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora?"

- "No podía dormir..." –respondió el joven.

- "¿Pero por qué se ha puesto esa ropa? ¿Piensa salir a alguna parte?"

Shaoran no respondió.

- "¿Acaso hay algo que le moleste?" –Wei parecía preocupado- "Si usted lo desea, yo puedo ayudarlo".

- "No es necesario que hagas nada, Wei" –Shaoran caminó hacia la puerta con la mirada oculta entre su cabello- ". Puedo ocuparme solo de mis cosas".

- "Pero, Joven Shaoran ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿A dónde va?"

El joven chino se detuvo en seco.

- "Wei, tú eres de confianza, así que creo que te lo diré. Sucede que tengo que ir a Japón".

- "¿Y para que desea ir allá?"

- "Bueno..." –El heredero de la familia Li no parecía muy convencido- "Tengo algo pendiente..."

- "¿Puede decirme de que se trata?"

- "Pues..." –Shaoran frunció el ceño- "¿Te acuerdas de Sakura?"

- "¿La señorita Sakura? Por su puesto que la recuerdo, ¿Tiene algo que ver con ella?"

- "Si, lo que pasa es que..."

- "¡¡Shaoran!!" –gritó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

- "Señorita Lin Yao, veo que usted se ha despertado" –dijo Wei.

- "Lin Yao, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Es que me preocupé por ti y vine a verte, mi amor".

El rubor en el rostro de Shaoran no tardó en hacerse notar, ella tenía algo que siempre le hacía sonrojarse al verla. El joven chino intentó ocultar su sonrojo dándose la vuelta, pero la recién llegada sonrió con diversión al notar la reacción de su futuro esposo.

- "No me digas que te sonrojaste otra vez, ¿No crees que ya estás muy grandecito para eso?"

- "N-No es así. Yo no me he sonrojado" –Shaoran no volteó.

- "Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos" –Wei se retiró.

- "Wei, espera".

- "¿Qué pasa, amorcito? ¿No quieres estar solo con tu prometida?"

La cara del joven jefe de la familia Li se puso toda roja al escucharla hablar, y esta vez no pudo ocultarlo.

- "Sabía que te habías sonrojado" –rió- ". Y yo creí que mudándome a tu casa se te quitaría eso, pero ya veo que no es así" –extendió su sonrisa- ". Por cierto ¿Por qué estas vestido?"

- "Lo que pasa..."

- "Bueno, bueno" –le interrumpió- ", ya que estás así, ¿Por qué no salimos a caminar un rato?"

- "Pero si son las tres de la mañana".

- "¿Qué importa? De todas maneras no puedo dormir." –le lanzó una tierna mirada.

El rostro de Shaoran se puso rojo otra vez.

¿¡Cómo lograba ella hacer eso!?

- "Bueno, vamos".

- "Está bien, en seguida me cambio".

La joven abandonó el cuarto de su prometido y se dirigió al suyo caminando por los oscuros pasillos mientras que un serio Shaoran permanecía de pie, rígido, sin mover ningún músculo, aún pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- "_¿Una caminata? Tal vez eso me ayude a despejarme un poco_".

========================

Supuso que se trataba sólo de una coincidencia, esa chica era una desconocida, pero parecía como si la conociera de toda la vida. Pensaba en ello, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba tener una idea clara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Parte de ello debido a que todavía no lograba recordar bien su pasado.

Esas imágenes...

Al verla pasaron por su mente un gran número de imágenes que no pudo reconocer, pero que estaba seguro que eran recuerdos, ya que el rostro de esa muchacha le había producido una nostalgia repentina. Aún pensaba en qué hacer, no estaba seguro, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que averiguar quién era la tal Sakura Kinomoto.

- "¿Quién es ella?" –se preguntó.

Suspiró y se recostó sobre un tendido que había en el suelo.

Obviamente estaba cansado, no había tomado descanso desde que llegó a la ciudad y la escuela, aunque no estaba lejos y era un lugar más bien tranquilo, le había cansado un poco, sin mencionar que la preocupación por lo que le había sucedido con Sakura lo tenía muy tenso. Sin embargo pensó que sería mejor no preocuparse por eso y dedicarse a descansar.

Cerró los ojos y las vio...

Otra vez pasaron frente a sus ojos a gran velocidad.

Sintió un reflejo y se levantó de golpe.

La impresión en su rostro no se distinguía debido a la oscuridad. Ahora pudo darse cuenta que no pasaron tan rápidamente como la primera vez, pero todo se veía abstracto y no fue capaz de distinguirlo.

Ahora las ganas de observar a su compañera eran mayores, ya no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero se tranquilizó y se recostó de nuevo.

Trataría de dormir, eso era lo más apropiado, después se encargaría de averiguar más cosas sobre su compañera de clases.

=====================

- "_Siento algo..._" –pensó para sí- "_Percibo los sentimientos de alguien..._"

La sensación se encontraba dentro de su pecho, estaba recibiendo los sentimientos de una persona con grandes poderes, alguien que deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran recibidos y acogidos por otra persona, era alguien desde un lugar lejano y que tenía algo muy cercano que se encontraba en la ciudad de Tokio. El sentimiento era principalmente de amor, además de nostalgia y un enorme deseo de poder expresarlo, pero sintió algo más...

Soledad

El alma de esa persona se sentía profundamente sola, como abandonada, como si hubiese perdido algo valioso y deseaba poder recuperarlo, sabiendo que no era posible. Podía comprender a la perfección ese sentimiento, la soledad que siente uno cuando ya no tiene lo que solía ser lo más importante y saber que no volvería a tenerlo.

Ese mismo sentimiento de soledad era el que ella misma sentía. Se sentía tan identificada con esa presencia desconocida, aunque había una cierta diferencia entre ella y esos sentimientos. Se daba cuenta de que la persona poseedora de esa sensación aún tenía esperanzas de que lograría recuperar aquello que perdió, muy en su interior sabía que algún día volvería a ver aquello que le era tan valioso.

En cambio, ella las había perdido hace mucho. Esa sensación cálida que estaba recibiendo la tranquilizó por un momento. Deseaba poder ser como el dueño de esos sentimientos, pero lamentablemente ya no tenía nada qué hacer y eso la llenaba de tristeza, dejando salir una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo y que se deslizara por toda la superficie de su suave mejilla.

- "_¡Qué suerte tienes!_"

Finalmente se apoyó sobre la dura mesa frente a la que estaba sentada y se levantó sin limpiarse la cara. Esa pequeña humedad en su rostro era la prueba de que seguía conservando ese sentimiento y quería que le durara el mayor tiempo posible aunque terminara por perderla.

Como lo perdió a él...

========================

Colocó los papeles a un lado del escritorio y continuó revisando unos cuantos más, ya estaba por terminar de firmarlos todos. Llevaba un rato haciendo lo mismo, después de todo, los trámites para un divorcio no son fáciles y menos para ella. Pero una vez que todo se encontrara en orden podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le brindaría su nueva libertad.

Siempre había pensado que la vida en pareja sería muy placentera y más si llegaba a tener hijos. Él nunca mostró mucho interés en la idea de generar descendencia, y cuando nacieron sus dos hijos no parecía que sintiera los mismo que ella, y probablemente nunca lo sentiría, pues fue ella la que sufrió el dolor de dar a luz. Pero ni siquiera se molestó alguna vez en decirles 'te quiero' o darles algún presente.

A pesar de eso había disfrutado vivir con él, aunque ya todo formara parte de su pasado y no tuviera importancia. Pero se sentía sola, necesitaba de alguien que le brindara su ayuda, alguien que fuera de confianza y a quien pudiera recurrir sin temor. Una persona que pudiera comprender esa soledad...

Una persona... fuerte...

- "_Sí, hay alguien_" –afirmó en su pensamiento.

La señora se levantó del escritorio, dejando los últimos papeles firmados sobre los que ya había revisados, salió de la habitación rápidamente y camino hasta lo que podría decirse que era su cuarto, al final del pasillo. Dentro fue hasta el mueble de noche que se encontraba a un lado de su lecho y tomó la bocina del teléfono que había sobre éste. Marcó el número lentamente, pues trataba de recordarlo con exactitud.

Esperó...

- "¿Hola?" –dijo una vez que le contestaron- "Por favor, comuníqueme con Daidouji".

=======================

La puerta se abrió y la madre de Shaoran Li entró a la sala de estar. Ahí la esperaba su hijo, acompañado de su futura nuera, Lin Yao, quien era una mujer verdaderamente atractiva, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos marrones solían hacer fácilmente que Shaoran se sonrojase y él al parecer no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- "Buenos días, señora Li" –saludó animosa Lin Yao.

La madre de Shaoran solo hizo una reverencia y después se dirigió a su hijo, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente para corresponder el saludo.

- "Shaoran, ¿querías hablar conmigo?"

- "Si, así es, madre" –Shaoran miró a Lin Yao- ". Lin Yao, ¿podrías ir por algo de té?" –le pidió con un ligero rubor en su cara.

- "Claro, amor" –respondió con una sonrisa- ". Con permiso, señora Li."

Lin Yao se retiró y Shaoran suspiró profundamente, como sintiéndose aliviado. Ella le gustaba bastante y por eso se convertiría en su esposa, pero no se sentía bien haciendo eso, de alguna manera se sentía culpable, pues la chica de la que se enamoró en su niñez no lo sabía y no sería justo que se casara sin que ella lo supiera por lo menos.

- "Madre, yo..."

- "¿Quieres ir a Japón?" –interrumpió.

- "Yo... si, ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

- "Wei me lo dijo, también me dijo que te habías despertado en la madrugada y que ibas a salir para allá".

Shaoran frunció el seño. Estaba algo molesto, no por que Wei le hubiese contado eso a su madre, sino por su irresponsabilidad al haber tratado de hacer tal cosa a expensas de todos y por su impotencia al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

- "Es que quiero decirle... que me voy a casar..."

- "La dueña de las cartas Clow no tiene por que saberlo, sólo la lastimarías, más de lo que creo que ya debe de estar".

- "Pero, es que creo que tiene derecho a saberlo... después de todo ella..."

- "Esa no es la verdadera razón ¿O si, Shaoran?"

- "¡Ya traigo el té!" –se escuchó la voz de Lin Yao desde el pasillo.

- "Además Lin Yao no querrá que te vayas".

- "Por favor, madre, le ruego que me deje ir, pero no le diga nada a Lin Yao hasta que me haya ido".

- "Puedes ir, si eso es lo que realmente deseas, y no te preocupes, Lin Yao no se enterará".

- "Traje panecillos para el té" –dijo Lin Yao muy alegre mientras entraba con una bandeja en las manos- "bueno, aquí está" –dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y comenzó a ordenar las tazas- ". ¿Mi amor, quieres que te lo sirva?"

Shaoran se apenó por lo que dijo su prometida, y como siempre se sonrojó al escuchar su alegre y suave voz cuando le hablaba.

- "No, gracias, yo puedo solo".

- "Bueno, déjeme servirle a usted señora" –le ofreció.

La señora Li asintió sin decir una palabra, esa muchacha sería una buena esposa para su hijo, pero ella sabía que él no sentía lo mismo, aunque pensara que así fuera, en su interior sus sentimientos le pertenecían a otra persona.

- "_Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces, hijo_" –pensó la seria mujer bajando su mirada.

=======================

La campana de salida se escuchó por toda la escuela y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del edificio. Todos a la vez, con prisa por llegar a sus hogares. No todos iban a la misma velocidad, algunos corrían apresurados y otros llevaban un paso más tranquilo. La maestra de cartas fue la última de su clase en salir del salón, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a su casa.

Al parecer era la última persona que había salido, pues a su alrededor ya no había más alumnos que estuvieran caminando a las afueras del instituto. Aunque le parecía extraño, pues el primer día todo el lugar estaba lleno de otros jóvenes que salían. Y esta vez parecía que la escuela se encontrara completamente vacía sin una razón aparente...

¡Una presencia!

Las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente y Sakura no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, era como si alguien la estuviese vigilando. El aura del lugar de pronto le daba un cierto temor. Tenía miedo, pero no era como el miedo que siempre había sentido por los fantasmas, sino algo diferente, algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

La antigua card captor miraba hacia todas partes, intentando buscar a alguien que pudiera estar por ahí, la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Podía sentir como si alguien clavara su mirada en ella desde un lugar en el que no podía ser visto.

Algo que se escuchó entre los arbustos le indicó la posible locación de aquello que la vigilaba. entrecerró los ojos para ver con mayor detenimiento los arbustos que se encontraban a unos metros de ella. Algo maligno se encontraba en ese lugar. Comenzó a dar unos pasos y la presencia se sentía ligeramente más fuerte, tenía mucho miedo...

¿Qué tal si sí se trataba de un fantasma? Eso sería horrible.

- "Oye..."

Sakura sintió una mano que tocó su hombro repentinamente y sin cuidado, provocando que diera un enorme salto por el susto. La maestra de cartas terminó tirada en el suelo, quejándose del dolor, mientras un chico le extendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse. El muchacho tenía el cabello profundamente negro, sus ojos tenían un color parecido al violeta, era alto y de complexión delgada.

- "Lo siento, Sakura, no quise asustarte" –se excusó el joven.

- "Daisuke" –lo reconoció poniéndose de pie.

- "¿Estás bien? De verdad no fue mi intención hacerte saltar de esa manera" –sonrió.

La maestra de cartas miró hacia los arbustos a los que hace unos momentos se iba acercando y trató de ver más allá de ellos. La presencia se había esfumado, y ya no parecía que hubiese algo extraño alrededor. Aunque esto le provocaba más miedo aun.

- "¿Qué miras ahí?"

- "No te preocupes, no es nada. La verdad es que desde que era niña he sido muy miedosa así que no hay problema" –Sakura titubeó- "Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido".

- "En realidad fui a la dirección para ver algunas cosas que tenía pendientes, y al salir te encontré aquí parada."

- "Si, es que fui la última en salir".

- "Bueno, ya me voy a mi casa, espero verte mañana" –el chico echó a andar- ". Nos vemos".

Daisuke se fue alejando hacia el sur mientras que la más pequeña de los Kinomoto lo despedía agitando su mano derecha. Ya que lo hubo perdido de vista ella también emprendió su camino, que era hacia la dirección contraria de la que se había ido su compañero.

Sakura salió de la escuela y caminó hacia el norte sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando. En el camino, Sakura caminaba tranquila, muy campante y sin idea alguna de que estaban siguiéndola. Una persona de apariencia misteriosa iba tras de ella a cierta distancia, sin permitirse ser visto.

El desconocido siguió a Sakura hasta una esquina, en la que ella dio vuelta y él se detuvo tras de un poste de luz que se encontraba en ese lugar. Asomó su cabeza con cuidado para no ser descubierto, pero Sakura había desaparecido.

¿Cómo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su presencia?

Quiso estar seguro de que se había ido, ya que no se daría por vencido. Tenía que averiguar que secretos ocultaba ella a como diera lugar, quizás así podría saber algo sobre sí mismo y sobre su pasado. Corrió por la acera y se detuvo frente a la puerta eléctrica de una tienda de abarrotes, al parecer ella no estaba en los alrededores. Era posible que esa niña se hubiese percatado de que la seguía, aunque...

- "Hola, Arikado".

Escuchó su voz detrás de él justo después de que se abriera la puerta automática de la tienda frente a la que estaba parado. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a ella, mirándolo con una alegre sonrisa. Quedó atónito cuando cruzaron sus miradas. Al igual que antes, su mente comenzó a confundirse, por alguna razón esa chica le hacía ver imágenes que no podía reconocer.

Su cara cambió repentinamente su expresión, revelando una mirada de asombro que dejó a Sakura más confundida que él mismo.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" –preguntó con preocupación la antigua card captor.

Las imágenes detuvieron su flujo y las cosas volvían a ser visibles para Makoto Arikado. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría dio la media vuelta, poniéndose de espaldas a la muchacha que lo miraba sin poder explicarse la forma en que él actuaba.

- "Ya veo que eres tú" –dijo él a manera de saludo.

- "Sí" –aceptó alegre- ". Qué coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí".

Su interlocutor no respondió, tan sólo se limito a asentir estando aún de espaldas. Sakura continuó hablando de forma amistosa como acostumbraba hacerlo:

- "Dime, ¿A dónde te dirigías? Si vas a tu casa puedo acompañarte, yo sólo entré aquí para comprar las cosas para la cena y..."

- "Lo siento..." –interrumpió con voz firme- "Debo irme..."

El chico de cabello blanco no dijo más y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario al que iba caminando Sakura antes de que se encontraran. No era un chico muy hablador que digamos, y parecía que no le agradara mucho. Pero no era malo con ella.

Eso le recordaba cuando conoció a otro chico durante su niñez. Alguien a quien no conocía pero que estaba decidido a competir contra ella por la obtención de las cartas Clow. Recordaba que en un principio no le agradaba para nada y que solía llamarla tonta con frecuencia, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se fueron haciendo grandes amigos.

¿Nadie imaginaría que después él se convertiría en la persona que más amó?

Se preguntaba si le fuera a suceder algo parecido con su nuevo compañero de clases. Después de todo, no era del todo malo y además también era muy apuesto. Aun así no dejaba de pensar en su antiguo amor.

- "Shaoran..." –susurró para sí.

**Notas del autor: **Ya está listo... El segundo capítulo... Hola otra vez, de nuevo traigo otra de las entregas de este Fic mío. Espero que les haya gustado y que no les parezca aburrido... Paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo. La verdad es que ya quería terminar de escribirlo y es que me costó algo de trabajo hacerlo. Como lo había dicho ya puse a nuestro querido amigo Shaoran, aunque no creo que se encuentre con Sakura en la proximidad, todavía falta que ocurran algunas cosas ¿Y qué les pareció la prometida de Shaoran? Bastante animosa y alegre, tal vez más que Sakura, y algo parecida a Mei Ling. En fin, sólo me gustaría saber sus opiniones con respecto a este capítulo. Así que comentarios, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias háganme el favor de mandarlas a 

Aquí, un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

Shaoran llega a Japón sin que su futura esposa sepa nada al respecto, pero eso será un gran error de su parte. Sakura sigue recordando su época como Card Captor y tiene una charla con Kero. Makoto comienza a comprender las visiones que tiene cuando se encuentra con Sakura, y hay alguien que confiesa sus problemas internos y el miedo que tiene, mientras que una persona conocida recuerda su pasado y se lamenta por la situación en que se encuentra.

**Capítulo III "Errores pasados"**


	4. Capítulo III

**Lágrimas de Ángel**

**Capítulo III**

"**Errores pasados"**

La cinta ya había llegado a su final y Sakura oprimió el botón de eyectar en la video casetera. Había permanecido sentada, viendo las grabaciones de su amiga durante casi toda la mañana. Cada uno de esos casetes contenía inmemorables recuerdos de su infancia, los cuales iba reviviendo conforme veía cada una de las grabaciones que había hecho su amiga de la infancia.

A menudo se preguntaba que fue lo que hizo para que todo terminara de tal manera, quedándose ella sola. Al menos Tomoyo, quien fue a la última persona que tuvo a su lado le había dejado algo para recordarla a ella, y no sólo a ella, también podía ver los rostros de todos sus amigos. Esas cintas eran algo muy valioso para su amiga, ella lo sabía.

La antigua card captor se puso de pie y guardo el video dentro de la caja donde se encontraban los demás. Le parecía que eran demasiados, y que le faltaban bastantes para terminar de verlos todos. A pesar de que ya había visto bastantes, la cantidad no dejaba de asombrarla, de hecho, ya que hacía uso de su memoria, eran realmente dos cajas y la que tenía en sus manos, era sólo la primera. Su antigua amiga le había dejado dos cajas, en donde contenía todos sus videos importantes.

- "¡Ayyyy!!!!!" –se quejó- "¡Son muchos videos! No cabe duda que a Tomoyo le encantaba filmarme cuando era niña".

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Al parecer el pequeño guardián había ido a la cocina por un bocadillo mientras ella estaba viendo la televisión, y aprovechando la ausencia del señor Fujitaka. Jamás iba a cambiar ese peluche glotón, siempre iba a ser una criatura antojadiza y que le fascina degustar de un buen alimento, en especial si se trata de un postre.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su cama con un suspiro. Contemplando el techo su mente comenzó a divagar, se sentía nostálgica y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su pasado. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Poco a poco las personas a su alrededor se habían alejado de ella y finalmente habían desaparecido de su vida.

Lo único que le quedaba en ese momento eran su padre y el muñeco amarillo, guardián del sello de las cartas, lamentablemente no podía estar con ambos al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué todos la dejaron? Ahora que realmente pensaba en ello, ¿Quién fue la primera persona de la que dejó de saber? Era la persona a la que más extrañaba de todos ellos...

- "...Mi querido Shaoran..."

Ya casi se había olvidado cuando le vio por última vez. Después de aquella ocasión se mantuvieron en contacto por medio del correo. Todavía conservaba la hoja en que Shaoran escribió lo último que pudo saber de él, decía que había conocido a alguien en los círculos místicos, una chica de nombre Lin Yao.

Ella le escribió una carta de respuesta, y expresó en ella los deseos que tenía de conocer algún día a esa amiga de la que había hablado. Pero nunca recibió una contestación, no sabía si la carta había llegado siquiera a su destinatario. Quizá Shaoran no la recibió y por eso dejo de escribir de regreso, por que pensó que ella se había olvidado de él y no al revés, como ella pensó. De tal modo que eso la hacía culpable por haber perdido al amor de su vida, se arrepentía de haber sido tan distraída.

- "¡YO tuve la culpa!!!" –la maestra de cartas no pudo más contener su llanto.

La tela de la sabana se humedeció con las lágrimas de tristeza que derramaba. No podía más; quería verlo. Durante mucho tiempo pensó en olvidarlo, mantuvo oculto ese sentimiento y trató de seguir su vida como si nada, pero su interior jamás estaría tranquilo sin saber qué había sido de su querido Shaoran.

Lentamente, la cabecita de un pequeño muñeco amarillo se asomó por la puerta.

Sakura estaba muy mal, no recordaba haberla visto llorar de esa manera. Sin duda había algo que la perturbaba sobremanera. Algo verdaderamente trágico.

- "...Sakura..."

- "¿Kero?" –la más pequeña de los Kinomoto se incorporó e intentó sacarse la lágrimas disimulando una sonrisa- "¿Qué sucede?..."

- "Sakura, por favor..." –el guardián hizo notar su preocupación- "No me gusta verte llorar, pero menos me gusta que finjas sonreír cuando estás triste. Dime, qué te sucede".

- "Kero... lo que pasa es que..."

- "Puedes confiar en mí, Sakura".

- "Es que... ¡Extraño a todos...! ¡Extraño a Tomoyo, a Yue y también a mi hermano! ¡Extraño a mis amigos de la escuela! Y..." –Sakura hizo una pausa- "...Extraño a Shaoran".

Silencio.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de la maestra de cartas afloraron nuevamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que había perdido.

Su silencioso sollozar hacía entristecer al guardián del sello. El pequeño muñeco voló a donde su dueña y descendió sobre la cama, quedando parado frente a ella. Al acercarse y tocar la pierna que tenía más cercana a él, Sakura detuvo su llanto.

Mirando a los ojos a su pequeño amigo, lo tomó con sus manos y lo abrazó cuidadosamente y con ternura, como si fuera algo muy valioso que no quisiera perder.

- "Al menos te tengo a ti, Kero".

El guardián recibió una caricia en su pequeña cabecita.

- "No hables así, por favor, Sakurita. Tú siempre has sido muy alegre y jamás te había oído hablar de esa manera".

- "Pero, Kero... Es que ya no tengo a nadie más además de ti y mi papá".

- "Pues si te sientes tan sola ¿Por qué no intentas contactar a Tomoyo o a alguien?"

- "No puedo. La última vez que vi a Tomoyo fue cuando me dio sus grabaciones. No sé nada de mi hermano. Yukito ya no vive en Tomoeda y Shaoran vive en Hong Kong, nos manteníamos comunicados por medio de correo, pero..." –Sakura parecía entristecer.

- "¿Pero qué?"

- "Tal vez ya no quiera saber de mí. Ya no he recibido nada de él desde hace mucho, seguramente la última carta que le envié se perdió y no la recibió, yo debí seguir insistiendo, pero en lugar de eso decidí seguir esperando. Por eso no puedo contactarlo".

- "Bueno, en ese caso podrías intentar sentir la presencia de alguien en esta ciudad, la de tu hermano o la de Yue, tal vez" –sugirió el muñeco.

- "Lo he tratado, pero Tokio es una ciudad muy grande. Hay muchas personas y no he sentido la presencia de mi hermano o la de Yue".

- "Entonces, podríamos utilizar las cartas para encontrarlos".

- "¿Se puede hacer eso?"

- "¡Claro! Igual que cuando atrapaste a la carta del espejo. Clow las usaba todo el tiempo para leer la fortuna".

- "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

- "No creí que fuera necesario, pero te ayudaré a encontrarlos con las cartas para que no llores más. Sólo que, como siempre te he dicho, debes desearlo realmente para que funcione" –le explicó.

- "Sí. Nada me haría más feliz que volver a ver a todos. Te prometo que ya no volveré a llorar así, Kero" –afirmó Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas.

- "Bien, empecemos".

Se escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas cuando un auto frenaba cerca de un área residencial en la ciudad de Tomoeda. La puerta del taxi se abrió y Shaoran puso su pie sobre el duro pavimento, salió cuidadosamente y cerró la puerta. Observó los alrededores con cierta nostalgia. La verdad es que estaba muy feliz, pero a la vez se sentía bastante incomodo. Por una parte le daba alegría volver a ver a quien fue su novia durante la adolescencia, pero viéndolo de otra manera, se sentía mal por que iba a tener que decirle que se iba a casar con otra persona.

Shaoran... aún amaba a Sakura?

El taxista aceleró y el automóvil que conducía desapareció entre las tranquilas calles de la ciudad. De la misma manera, el joven Li se puso en marcha y comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Salió de su casa sin avisarle a nadie a excepción de su madre. Ya podía imaginarse el escándalo que armaría Lin Yao al notar su ausencia, seguramente voltearía la casa de arriba abajo con tal de encontrarlo. Y quizá tendría que amenazar a más de una persona para saberlo. Pero es que ella no debía saberlo.

¿Cómo podría decírselo?

Claro, cómo decirle: "Escucha, Lin Yao, voy a ir a Japón a ver a una muchacha que fue mi novia cuando era niño para decirle que me voy a casar contigo, y quiero que te quedes aquí."

Conociéndola haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir que la dejara ir con él. Y él sabía que no podría resistirse a tal petición si se lo pedía directamente, ya que, aunque él no lo quisiera, le sería muy difícil negarle algo a su actual prometida. Además no quería que ella conociera a Sakura, no le parecía una buena idea.

Al menos no por ahora.

Continuó caminando tranquilamente unos cuantos bloques más. Hasta que pudo ver a cierta distancia el lugar al que se dirigía. Él mismo no podía creer que todavía se acordara de la dirección de la casa. Después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última carta que había enviado, pero eso no era de interés en el momento. Lo importante era que la vería de nuevo.

A su bella flor de cerezo...

Al acercarse a la puerta y tocar el timbre de la casa, Shaoran notó que había un ambiente diferente al que tenía la casa hace años. No sentía ninguna presencia mágica, ni la de Sakura, la de Kerberos o la de Yue. ¿Será que realmente era tanto tiempo? ¿Que ya había olvidado sus presencias? Supuso que era el nerviosismo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió se llevó una sorpresa.

- "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" –cuestionó con curiosidad una mujer de avanzada edad.

- "Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Sakura?" –Shaoran se sentía muy confundido.

- "¿Sakura? Lo siento, pero aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre".

- "Está bien, disculpe la molestia".

Shaoran se alejó de la casa cabizbajo mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba lentamente de tras de él.

¿Se habría equivocado de dirección?

Pero si era la misma casa. Sentía que quizá algo había sucedido. Posiblemente... No, no era posible que hubieran muerto ¿O si? No sabía que pensar. Introdujo sus manos a su pantalón en un gesto de cansancio. Fue entonces que sintió en el interior del bolsillo derecho algo que parecía ser de papel.

¡Ahí estaba!

La carta a la que se le había quedado viendo esa noche. El único recuerdo que le quedaba de Sakura. El último correo que le envió su flor de cerezo. Un sobre que jamás tuvo deseos de abrir, por miedo. Miedo a las pesadillas que tenía, le temía a algo horrible que jamás desearía que pasara. Con un extraño presentimiento dentro de sí, Shaoran abrió el sobre descuidadamente. Sacó la hoja que contenía y lo leyó por primera vez, decidido debido a su preocupación.

- "¡¡No puede ser!!"

- "¡¿En dónde está Shaoran?!" -gritaba Lin Yao por toda la casa- "¡Quiero ver a mi Shaoran!!!!"

Los sirvientes de la residencia Li ya se habían resignado a intentar calmarla. Por más que trataran no iban a lograr que dejase de buscar a Shaoran y que pidiera a gritos que le dijeran en dónde se encontraba. Además que ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pues desde la madrugada el joven señor no estaba, nadie lo había visto y era extraño que se fuera así, ya que no era su costumbre. Sobre todo por que cualquier persona que conociera a su prometida sabría que armaría un escándalo como el que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Sólo había una persona en toda la casa que podría saber con certeza a dónde estaba el joven hechicero. No podía hacer nada sin decírselo antes, y si no estaba es seguro que ella se lo había permitido.

Únicamente la señora Li podría saberlo.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Lin Yao entró a los aposentos de la madre de Shaoran mientras ésta se encontraba meditando. Todos en la casa sabían que entrar durante ese lapso estaba estrictamente prohibido, incluyendo a los hijos de la señora, pero Lin Yao no iba a esperar a nadie para saber el lugar en que estaba su prometido.

- "¡Señora!" –irrumpió Lin Yao en el silencio del cuarto- "¡Usted sabe en dónde está Shaoran y quiero que me lo diga ahora mismo!" –exigió la muchacha.

- "Calma, niña, no es necesario exaltarse de esa manera. Mi hijo no se encuentra aquí" –explicó la señora con toda tranquilidad.

- "¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo que yo quiero que me diga es en dónde está!" –continuó.

- "No hables tan fuerte, este lugar no es el apropiado para que grites así. Shaoran se ha ido, y debes esperar su regreso como lo haría una buena esposa. Yo no puedo decirte en dónde está".

Toda la servidumbre se asomaba cautelosa por la puerta observando la plática entre la señora de la casa y la futura esposa de su hijo. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir, ninguno sabía lo que podía suceder entres esas dos personas.

La señora Li era una mujer muy paciente y gentil, pero puede llegar a ser bastante estricta y de vez en cuando dura. Lin Yao era una muchacha jovial y muy amable, pero cuando se trataba del joven amo podría llegar a hacer catástrofes si le era posible.

Nadie deseaba saber lo que ocurriría, pero aun así se mantenían en la puerta.

- "¡Hola a todos!" –escucharon una voz animosa que venía de la entrada de la casa.

- "Señorita Mei Ling, es un gusto saber que ya está de regreso" –Le recibió Wei, quien era el único que no estaba espiando, pues él ya sabía a dónde estaba su amo.

- "Gracias" –sonrió con alegría- ", Quise visitarlos luego de que llegué a mi casa. Shaoran no está ¿Verdad?"

- "Así es" –el anciano se vio algo sorprendido- "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

- "Me llamó, dijo que iba a ir a Jap..."

Pero antes de que Mei Ling pudiera terminar su frase, una enorme estela de humo apareció, y cuando ésta se disipó Lin Yao estaba frente a ella haciendo un gesto de ternura, parecido a la cara de un gato callejero cuando quiere que se le dé de comer.

- "¿Tú sabes dónde está, Mei Ling? Tienes que decírmelo, te lo suplico" –Lin Yao estaba determinada en conseguir la ubicación de Shaoran.

- "Si... bueno..." –Mei Ling no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría- "...Se fue a Japón..."

- "¿De verdad? ¿Pero qué es lo que hace allá?"

- "Pues fue a ver a una persona, se trata de su..."

- "Mei Ling" –interrumpió la señora Li llegando al recibidor- ", por favor ven conmigo".

- "Si, señora. Disculpa, Lin Yao" –Mei Ling fue y siguió a la dueña de la casa.

Lin Yao se quedó pensativa. Dijo Mei Ling que Shaoran fue a Japón a ver a alguien, pero que ella supiera él no conocía a nadie en ese país. Sería algo que ella desconocía, algo que él no le había dicho.

Ahora más que antes, estaba decidida a encontrarlo y no le importaría viajar hasta Japón para verlo. Después de todo, en su mente, ella tenía todo el derecho por ser su prometida. Sin embargo ella no tenía idea de quién era esa persona, ni los motivos de Shaoran para ir a verla, por lo que posiblemente se llevaría una sorpresa.

- "Señorita Lin Yao, realmente creo que sería mejor dejar solo al joven Shaoran".

- "Soy su prometida, Wei" –dijo convencida- "Solamente iré para ver como está y conocer a la persona que fue a ver, luego regresaré".

- "Espero que no haya ningún problema con la señora".

- "Ella no puede prohibirme que vaya a verlo, además no estaré haciendo nada malo. Ahora, Wei, acompáñame a preparar la comida".

- "Está bien, señorita".

El buen señor siguió a la prometida de su joven amo hacía la cocina mientras pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir una vez que encontrase a Shaoran. Como mayordomo que era no tenía tanta autoridad como la señora, pero era su tutor y posiblemente la persona que conocía mejor al joven heredero de la familia Li. Él sabía que la señorita Lin Yao era una persona amable y comprensiva, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su joven señor.

- "Muy bien, ahora coloca esa carta con tu mano izquierda" –indicó el guardián a su dueña.

La maestra de cartas realizaba las indicaciones del pequeño ser a la vez que este se las repetía, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Si eso le ayudaría a encontrar a sus viejos amigos haría su mejor esfuerzo y si algo salía mal empezaría de nuevo, aun así se tardara toda la noche, eso a ella no le importaba.

- "Con eso terminamos, ahora repite después de mí" –replicó el muñeco de felpa- "Estas ya no son las cartas Clow, así que tendré que hacer un nuevo conjuro".

- "Sí".

- "Cartas que contienen los poderes de mi estrella, muéstrenme la disposición de la persona que deseo encontrar" –dijo el guardián.

- "Cartas que contienen los poderes de mi estrella, muéstrenme la disposición de la persona que deseo encontrar" –repitió Sakura a su vez.

Las cartas que se encontraban frente a ambos emitieron un brillo rosado durante unos segundos.

- "Ahora debes dar vuelta a las cartas. Pero antes quisiera saber que persona es a la que intentas buscar".

- "Yo... Quiero... encontrar a... Shaoran".

- "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Al mocoso?!" –exclamó el guardián con un sobresalto- "Pero si él vive en Hong Kong, no servirá de nada".

- "Lo sé, pero es que no dejaba de pensar en él mientras seguía tus instrucciones" –le explicó la antigua Card Captor.

- "Bien, no hay más remedio que ver las cartas" –dijo Kero finalmente con resignación.

La antigua Card Captor volteó todas las cartas y ambos las miraron, Sakura se preguntaba cual podría ser el significado que tendrían. El guardián las analizaba y trataba de recordar lo que solía encontrar en las predicciones que hacía su creador.

- "Mira esta primera carta".

- "Es la tierra".

- "Hm.... Es posible que el mocoso quiera verte".

- "¡¿De verdad?!"

- "Aún no recuerdo bien, pero mejor veamos las otras cartas" –sugirió.

- "Está bien, Kero".

- "Las siguientes cartas describen la situación en que se encuentra la persona buscada".

- "El laberinto, la sombra y el silencio".

- "El laberinto simboliza confusión, la sombra simboliza miedo, el silencio es algo oculto, como un secreto".

- "¡Eso quiere decir que Shaoran se encuentra mal!" –se lamentó la estudiante de preparatoria.

- "Ahora, las siguientes dos cartas describen las posibles razones".

- "El sueño... El regreso..."

- "¿Qué querrán decir esas dos cartas?" –se preguntaba el guardián, aunque tenía una cierta idea pero no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Al ver las cartas, Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse por cómo se encontraba su antiguo amor. Quizá era algo de su pasado lo que estaba molestándolo, o sea que podía ser posible que fuera ella la razón.

Eso podría explicar que regreso estuviera relacionada con ello, pero no comprendía por que sueño también lo estaba. La confusión en ella hacía que se sintiera más preocupada pues al no saber con exactitud por qué las cosas estaban así sólo podía pensar lo peor, a pesar de que ella nunca había sido así, pero su vida no era la misma que a los diez años y era muy posible que algo terrible pudiera suceder.

- "Shaoran..." –en su mirar había gran preocupación- "Quiero verlo, debo encontrarlo y saber que es lo que le aflige".

- "Mañana podrás pensar mejor en eso, y también proseguiremos con tus otros amigos de la infancia".

- "Si, también quiero saber que ha sido de Tomoyo" –repitió con cierta ansiedad.

El muñeco voló hacia el interruptor de la luz. La oscuridad se hizo presente en la habitación y Sakura se cobijó sobre su cama pensando preocupada. Preguntándose si era posible que ella pudiera ayudar a Shaoran con sus problemas, o si podría encontrarlo si quiera. Ese sentimiento que tenía por él jamás cambiaría, ella nunca pudo olvidarlo ni enamorarse de otra persona, pues siempre estuvo esperándolo.

Ahora ella sentía de alguna manera que podría verlo, aunque todavía no sabía como se daría tal acontecimiento. Sentía una felicidad en su interior por lo menos al saber cómo estaba, al menos así sabía algo de él.

Al darse la vuelta y mirar hacia el escritorio frente a su cama logró distinguir en la oscuridad la silueta de una pequeña figura de felpa que recibió hace algún tiempo. Se trataba de un oso de un tono café oscuro que se hacía casi invisible por la ausencia de luz. Era el oso que él le había regalado a los doce años.

**- "**_Quiero estar contigo..._"

Desinteresado y con plena seriedad, entró dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, deslizándola hacia su derecha. Todo quedó oscuro, no había luz en el interior de ese cuarto y la puerta de madera de la antigua casa no permitía que esta se colase por ningún lado.

Dudaba de su estado actual. Él sentía su cuerpo perfectamente bien, pero no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de su mente. Se recostó sobre un tendido que había puesto en el duro piso de madera y se puso a pensar.

Lo más factible era que sólo alucinaba, pero había una gran confusión que no era normal en él, y que no recordaba haber experimentado. Pues siempre fue una persona de carácter serio e inamovible, no obstante ella tenía algo...

Sakura Kinomoto es el nombre de la muchacha que lo confundía. No era la clase de confusión que siente uno cuando se enamora. Algo dentro de su subconsciente le indicaba que la chica de ojos verdes estaba relacionada con él, íntimamente.

- "_Debe ser ella..._" –pensó a la vez que se cubría la cara con su mano derecha.

Posiblemente la chica Kinomoto podría ayudarlo. Ella podría tener el potencial y la habilidad para hacerle revivir su pasado que ha estado enterrado en su interior y que no ha podido recordar. Seguramente ella era la indicada para hacerlo.

Al incorporarse y quedar sentado sobre el tendido en el piso estiró su brazo izquierdo a un lugar cercano en la oscuridad y tomó un objeto de forma cuadrada, con textura suave, pero que se notaba su antigüedad.

- "_Tal vez logre saber qué es esto_" –Makoto Arikado acarició lo que tenía en sus manos.

Era algo que siempre había tenido con él desde que podía recordar.

- "_Toma, puedes quedártelo_".

- "_Pero es muy valioso para ti_".

- "_Por eso te lo doy_".

De nuevo logró recordar algo.

Esta vez era más claro. Podía escuchar voces, pero las imágenes no mejoraban. Todo giraba en su interior con gran distorsión. Oía voces hablar, ya no entendía lo que decían, el sonido se iba atenuando poco a poco hasta que ya no escuchó nada y las visiones desaparecieron junto con la audición.

Estaba en la misma habitación oscura. Nunca se movió, pero su mente lo llevó a otra parte, algún momento en el pasado que apenas pudo apreciar. Aquello no le explicaba nada, pero al menos se sentía mejor de recordar algo, aunque no supiera de qué se tratase.

El metro se detuvo en la estación y él pudo ver cómo una gran masa de gente ascendía bruscamente. Era de esperarse en una ciudad tan llena de gente ocupada como lo era Tokio. Las personas más apresuradas avanzaban empujando a los otros, a veces lamentaba que hubiera quienes se comportaran de esa manera con quienes los rodean.

Las personas son egoístas. Difícil para él era tener que vivir eso día a día, no tenía a nadie más que a él mismo. Sentía que eso no era realmente lo que quería, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Pasó mucho tiempo desde que se fue de su hogar y se prometió a su propia persona que no volvería hasta conseguir encontrar una respuesta. No había vuelta atrás a su decisión, es decir, de ningún modo podía regresar, aunque fuera lo que más desease en esos momentos.

- "_Me pregunto que estará haciendo el monstruo_" –pensó en su hermana- "_, Seguramente ha crecido mucho_".

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y varias personas salieron del transporte a la vez que otras más ingresaban a él de la misma manera que en la estación anterior.

Era bastante estresante tener que estar así, sabiendo que ninguna de las personas podría jamás entender el don nato que él poseía. Aunque desde su adolescencia lo había perdido al brindarle sus poderes al guardián de la luna de las Cartas Clow. Kaho era la única persona que había conocido que lograba comprenderlo, ella y su mejor amigo, Yuki. Debido a su habilidad siempre le había costado trabajo intimar con los demás.

Nuevamente el transporte público se detuvo y la gente ascendía y descendía de él como si ya estuviesen programados para ello.

Ya no podía ver a los espíritus, o al menos ya no tan seguido como cuando era más joven. Rara vez hablaba de ello con alguien, y por lo general cuando lo hacía lo tomaban por loco o simplemente se reían en su cara sin comprender lo real que era.

Miró por las ventanas empapadas con gotas de lluvia casi secas cuando la tonada de su teléfono móvil se dejó escuchar. El hombre suspiró con fastidio y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Siempre tenían que llamarlo en el momento menos indicado ¡Acaso no lo podían dejar en paz!

- "¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieren?" –dijo contestando el teléfono con enfado- "Ah, eres tú Miiko".

- "Señor, sólo llamé para saber si quiere que cambie su cita del Domingo al Lunes" –contestó una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular.

- "Ya te he dicho que no me digas 'Señor', llámame por mi nombre. Y sí, sabes, creo que preferiría cambiarla, pero ¿Por qué ese cambio?"

- "Bueno, Señor..." –la voz parecía un poco nerviosa.

- "Que no me llames señor".

- "Si, este..." –La muchacha se sonrojó, pero para su suerte él no podía verla- "Es que quería invitarlo a cenar a mi casa, si a usted le parece"

- "¿Cenar?" –lo pensó un segundo- "Supongo que está bien, pero ya no me digas señor".

- "De acuerdo, ya no lo haré, Señor".

- "Mm." –gruñó

- "Ay, perdón... Bueno, lo esperaré el Domingo, entonces, adiós".

El celular se apagó y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo. Esa secretaria suya era una mujer muy bella, además de amable y comprensiva. Hacía solo dos meses que la había contratado y desde el primer día había notado que ella le miraba de una manera no muy normal. Al parecer ella sentía algo por él, pero no sabía si sería correcto que estuviera a su lado.

Finalmente el metro se detuvo en otra estación. Esa era su parada, así que tomó su saco, bajo el cual se encontraba su portafolios, éste lo tomó por el mango y salió del vehículo, al pasar bajo las luces de la puerta una placa de color dorado brilló en el maletín, en ella grabado con hermosa letra se leía:

Lic. Touya Kinomoto

Tocó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien abriera. Mientras permanecía parada frente a la entrada observó la forma en que estaba decorado el pasillo, los pisos eran de mármol en un tono grisáceo, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco al igual que el techo, del cual colgaban pequeñas lámparas con bombillas por cada cinco metros a lo largo del pasillo.

Escucho un rechinido frente a sí.

Abrió la puerta una mujer de más o menos su edad, un poco menor que ella, más bien. Ésta al percatarse de quien la visitaba no titubeó en dejarla pasar haciéndole una seña.

- "Sonomi, no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas venido" –dijo la mujer.

- "Al contrario" –respondió ella- ", me da gusto que me hayas llamado, Asami".

Ya pasaron por el recibidor y se adentraron al apartamento.

Las dos señoras se sentaron en el sofá más grande que había en la sala de estar. Una de ellas, Sonomi, era una mujer madura, con el cabello corto y de color castaño con un ligero tono rojizo que lo hacía ver único; vestía un traje de color rojo carmesí y usaba unas zapatillas con tacones no muy altos de color negro. La otra mujer aparentaba ser más joven que su amiga, su cabello era negro y le llegaba a los hombros, en donde éste formaba una curva hacia arriba; su vestimenta constaba de una blusa blanca y una falda corta de color negro, esa era su ropa de trabajo.

- "Discúlpame, espero que no tengas problemas".

- "Descuida, Industrias Daidouji no caerán si me ausento un poco" –aclaró la empresaria- ", lo que ahora me preocupa eres tú. Quisiera saber por qué fue que me llamaste".

- "Sonomi, eres amiga mía y sé que eres de confianza" –la mujer temblaba- ". Necesito de tu ayuda" –En un gesto de preocupación tomó las manos de su amiga y las colocó entre las dos.

Hubo silencio. La mujer de negocios contempló el rostro de su vieja amiga. La profunda mirada en sus ojos y las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de ellos, sabía que no bromeaba. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo, pues esa mirada sólo podían reconocerla quienes habían estado en esa situación, o en una parecida.

Manteniendo la serenidad, se dispuso a hablar.

- "Calma, Asami. Cuéntame qué te ocurre" –le pido amablemente.

- "Pues..." –le soltó las manos, y colocó las suyas sobre sus piernas- "Lo que sucede es que desde que me divorcié no estoy muy segura de lo que siento. Tengo mucho miedo, Sonomi, no sé que hacer, tengo miedo de que mis hijos no vuelvan a confiar en mí, y no sé si pueda sola. Yo sé que esto te sucedió a ti también, tú criaste sola a tu hija... Pero es que yo temo que ellos extrañen a su padre, aunque..."

- "Tienes miedo de que dejen de confiar en ti, pero ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagan si no confías en ti misma?"

- "Lo sé, por eso siempre te he admirado, Sonomi. Tú eres una mujer firme, no te doblegas ante nada, y aun así sigues siendo dulce con quienes aprecias, pero yo siento que no soy tan fuerte como tú" –puso su puño cerrado sobre su pecho como un gesto de autocompasión- ". Es por eso que te llamé, quiero que me apoyes en esta situación por la que estoy atravesando".

- "Claro que te apoyaré, amiga. ¡Recuerda que YO siempre estaré para ayudarte!"

- "¡Muchas gracias, Sonomi!" –dijo la señora Asami abrazando a su invitada- "Es bueno tener amigas como tú".

Las dos mujeres se mantuvieron juntas por unos segundos, luego se separaron.

- "Y dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hija?".

Al oír esto Sonomi bajó su mirada con cierta tristeza.

- "Ella está... Bien..." –suspiró- "...Creo que será mejor que me vaya, se me hará tarde".

- "De acuerdo, amiga. De verdad te agradezco que me hayas escuchado".

Sonomi Daidouji mostró una sonrisa para despedir a su amiga, acto seguido se puso de pie y fue hacia la salida. Al salir, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se apoyó sobre ésta y miró el suelo por unos momentos, su mirada reflejaba preocupación. Levantando la vista con resignación, pensó:

- "_Ella está bien, pero me gustaría volver a verla sonreír_".

**Notas del Autor: **Por fin pude terminar de escribir el tercer capítulo. Pienso que no me quedó tan bien como yo hubiera querido así que es posible que lo edite o algo. De cualquier forma, como podrán ver ya aparecieron algunos personajes que andaban desaparecidos, por así decirlo. Al parecer Sakura está muy preocupada, esperemos que su preocupación no dure mucho, aunque soy yo el que decidirá eso xD. Makoto Arikado, ese chico está cada vez más conciente de lo que le sucede y puede que encuentre algo sobre Sakura. Ahora sí, ya puse al hermano de Sakura; lamento no haber mencionado nada de él desde antes, pero no lo creí necesario, y bueno, nunca pasó por mi mente que estuviera con Yukito, eso sería demasiado sencillo y no sería emocionante para la historia. La mamá de Tomoyo como se dieron cuenta es amiga de esa señora. Espero que les esté gustando el Fic, intentaré continuar lo más pronto posible.

Ya saben, comentarios, quejas (quizás tengan muchas) y sugerencias a ... No bromeo ò-ó

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

¡Seguimos encontrando a los personajes perdidos!... La preocupación de Sakura va en aumento, aunque es posible que algo la tranquilice. Lin Yao compra un boleto y sale rumbo a Japón, Shaoran no sabe de esto y está muy preocupado por encontrar a Sakura. Por otra parte Touya intenta seguir con su vida normal, pero se da cuenta de que algo la está afectando, Makoto intenta averiguar más sobre Sakura mientras que Sonomi recibe una noticia que no sabe si tomar como buena o mala.

**Capítulo IV "Sucesos inesperados"**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Lágrimas de Ángel**

**Capítulo IV**

"**Sucesos inesperados"**

- "Por favor, despierte".

Intentaba sin mucho éxito hacer que despertase al moverla mientras ella permanecía sumergida dentro de sus sueños. Mei Ling no parecía querer despertar, pero Wei tenía que decirle a alguien lo que había sucedido y pensó que ella sería la persona más indicada.

- "Señorita Mei Ling, necesito decirle algo" –continuaba con sus esfuerzos.

La muchacha china lentamente entre abrió sus grandes ojos carmesí. Con una mirada cansada en ellos miró al anciano que se encontraba a un lado suyo. El hombre permaneció tranquilo como siempre, pues no era el tipo de personas que se exaltan fácilmente.

Mei Ling tenía aún sueño, pues no había descansado mucho y el que alguien la despertara justo a mitad de su estado de recuperación provocaba que se sintiera más cansada. Y más le hubiera gustado quedarse dormida, por que estaba soñando con una persona que ella apreciaba mucho desde que era una niña. Verdaderamente siempre sintió algo por él pero tuvo que darse por vencida ante su amiga japonesa.

Cuando Shaoran fue elegido como el líder de la familia Li a la temprana edad de dieciséis años supo que no tendría tiempo para atender como debía a un noviazgo de distancia. Pero él no iba a abandonar a Sakura aunque tuviera tales responsabilidades, sin embargo por alguna razón fue perdiendo interés, ella lo notó. Por poco tiempo pensó que había esperanzas para ella, aunque seguía pensando que él debía estar con Kinomoto; fue entonces cuando llegó Lin Yao.

Wei observó a la antigua prometida de su amo mientras esta mantenía un semblante pensativo, aunque seguía con los párpados medio cerrados y casi a punto de caer dormida. Sabía que la señorita Mei Ling estaba cansada, pero no había otra persona a la que pudiera decírselo sin tanta preocupación.

- "Señorita Mei Ling"

- "¿Si?" –respondió ella sonriente.

- "La señorita Lin Yao se ha marchado, no está en su habitación".

Mei Ling entonces comprendió lo que le explicaba el viejo mayordomo de la familia. Él quería que intentara detenerla, ya que seguramente Lin Yao iría a Japón para encontrar a Shaoran.

- "¿Qué? Bien, creo entender, será mejor salir ahora".

- "Eso no será necesario" –una firme voz de mujer se hizo presente.

La madre de Shaoran había entrado a la habitación de su sobrina. Ella ya estaba enterada de lo que sucedía, pues sus poderes, aunque no los mostrara a menudo, eran grandes y podía sentir la presencia de Lin Yao, por lo que no tardó en percatarse de la ausencia de la prometida de su heredero.

Su hijo le había pedido que no le dijera que se había ido a Japón, y no lo hizo, pero no tenía contemplado que Mei Ling arribara el mismo día en que él se había ausentado. Ya le había explicado que no le dijera a Lin Yao, pero fue demasiado tarde, aunque después ya no le dijo ningún detalle, ella ya sabía que Shaoran había ido a Japón.

- "Será inevitable que Lin Yao llegue a donde está Shaoran" –dijo a manera de afirmación- "Además que ella no tiene familiares, es la última de la familia Su".

- "Ya veo, entonces, no podemos decirle a nadie" -Mei Ling logró comprender lo que decía la señora Li- "Solo podemos dejar que se encuentren y esperar lo mejor".

- "Pero, señora…" –Wei no podía cuestionar a la madre de Shaoran, aun así, tenía sus dudas.

- "Shaoran no tendrá problemas, recuerda que asumió la responsabilidad de ser el jefe de la familia a muy corta edad. Y aunque todavía no es un adulto completamente maduro, sabe lo que hace".

- "Comprendo, señora".

La mujer de largísimo cabello color negro cerró los ojos por un segundo, como si meditase lo que podría esperar sucediera con su único hijo varón. Debía dejar que arreglase él solo sus problemas, pero como cualquier madre tenía mucho pendiente, sin embargo la responsabilidad como la mayor autoridad de la familia Li estaba primero. De ella dependía ver por el bien del clan y de su continuidad en Oriente.

Mei Ling volvió a dormir inmediatamente mientras el mayordomo y la señora la dejaban sola abordar el crucero hacia el país de los sueños. Mientras, por su mente cruzaba la preocupación. Intentando a duras penas no pensar en el bienestar de su primo, logró conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.

- "Es obvio que no podré estar con él" –reflexionó con desánimo.

El telón se cerró, pero aun se podían escuchar los aplausos de las personas que habían asistido al teatro. Por fin pudo descansar después de estar frente a miles de miradas atentas que se le clavaban como dagas. Cada noche era lo mismo, siempre mostraba su encantadora voz a una gran cantidad de personas, pero a pesar de tener tantos admiradores no podía evitar sentirse sola en medio de aquel enorme escenario.

Caminó hacia la salida más cercana con la vista baja mientras los miembros del staff la miraban. Algunos con admiración, otros sólo de reojo y algunos más, en especial los del sexo opuesto, le lanzaban miradas bastante perturbadoras y desvergonzadas, algo que realmente la hacían sentir mal.

Continuó con su trayecto hasta llegar a su camerino.

El espejo rodeado de bombillas reflejaba su hermoso cuerpo que recién entró cubierto con un hermoso vestido color beige. Caminó hacia éste y miró su rostro reflejado, el mismo que hace unos momentos en el escenario parecía lleno de felicidad ahora denotaba una profunda tristeza, algo que nunca experimentó en su niñez.

Deshizo los listones azules que sujetaban en una coleta su oscura y larga cabellera, dejándola caer majestuosamente sobre sus hombros, que ya no soportaban la tensión que le provocaba su vida.

Quizá se tomaría unas vacaciones para poder pensar mejor, no soportaba más estar ahí, quería liberarse. Rápidamente se mudó de vestuario a uno más casual, una blusa rosa pálido, combinada una falda corta color café claro y unas botas café oscuro; tomó su bolso y su gabardina para luego salir del camerino hacía la salida del edificio.

Afuera ya la esperaban un grupo de cinco mujeres vestidas completamente de negro, cada una de ellas llevaba anteojos oscuros. Todas hicieron una reverencia al verla y una de ellas abrió la puerta de la limusina que sería su transporte. Al caminar hacía el lujoso automóvil miró a la mujer que tenía más cercana.

- "Quiero que llamen a mi madre, díganle que iré a visitarla" –le pidió amablemente.

- "Si, señorita" –respondió.

La bella chica de cabello oscuro abordó su transporte. La mujer que mantenía la puerta abierta cerró con cuidado y abordó al asiento del piloto. Las demás se subieron a las limusinas que se encontraban frente y tras la suya. Ya que se pusieron en marcha la chica miró la entrada del teatro en el que había cantado, y un empleado nocturno retirando las letras del anuncio principal.

"Mádison Taylor stasera(1)" se leía.

- "_Esa no soy yo…_" –pensó para sí.

No quería estar sola. Haberse ido de Japón y cambiarse de nombre. Realmente le hacía falta estar de nuevo allá y recordar a la niña de ojos verdes a quien quiso más que a nadie.

La chica oprimió un botón con el que se abrió un compartimiento donde había una pequeña caja, la abrió con extremo cuidado, pues significaba mucho para ella. En su interior había una goma de borrar en forma de conejito, la tomó entre sus manos y sujetándola con gran cariño cerró los ojos.

- "Sakura-chan…"

La flecha voló a toda velocidad y dio justo en medio del blanco. Los aplausos de admiración se dejaron escuchar mientras ella se relajaba luego de haber tirado. Estaba muy tensa, pero por suerte logró acertar. Sakura dio un suspiro, recogió su larga cabellera castaña con la mano izquierda y regresó a donde estaban los demás.

- "_Qué suerte, le di_" –pensó aliviada mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, esperando a que la instructora hiciera pasar a otra persona.

- "Muy bien, ahora, Hitayama".

Una chica de largo cabello rubio pálido, de tono un poco oscuro y sujetada en un nudo se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el frente con un arco y una flecha, ambos en la mano izquierda. Sus ojos azules tenían una mirada seria y a la vez tranquila. Se colocó en posición y se preparaba para disparar a la vez que recitaba algo en voz baja:

- "Primero, Relajar el cuerpo y separar la tierra del cielo…"

- "¿Hoe?" –La maestra de cartas se sintió confundida- "Disculpe, instructora Suenami".

La muchacha rubia comenzó a jalar la flecha hacia atrás provocando que se estirara al arco, continuaba murmurando.

- "…Segundo, calmar la mente y respirar profundamente…"

- "¿Qué sucede, señorita Kinomoto?"

- "¿Quién es esa chica que acaba de pasar?" –preguntó Sakura.

- "…Tercero, centrar tus sentidos en la distancia… Lejos, muy lejos…"

- "Su nombre es Chitose Hitayama" –le respondió al ver su lista- "Según parece viene de Kyoto".

- "Ah, ya veo" –Observó Sakura a la chica- "Se ve que tiene mucha confianza" –dedujo, al observar su seria mirada, fija en el blanco.

- "…Cuarto, no apuntes a la diana… Conviértete en una con la diana".

Soltó la flecha rápidamente y ésta salió disparada. Todos se sorprendieron, algunos se pusieron de pie, al ver lo que acababa de suceder: Su flecha atravesó y partió por la mitad la flecha que la antigua card captor había lanzado previamente.

- "_Increíble_" –pensó Sakura mirando anonadada a la nueva chica.

La muchacha de mirada azul se recogió un mechón de cabello que movió el viento provocado por la flecha al momento de soltarla, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y se dio la vuelta sonriendo, a la vez que sujetaba el arco con sus dos manos al nivel de la cintura. Inmediatamente se escucharon los aplausos.

- "Muy bien señorita Hitayama, parece que usted tiene una puntería tan buena como la de Kinomoto".

Los aplausos terminaron.

- "Gracias instructora" –hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia el grupo.

- "Bien muchachos, por hoy hemos terminado".

La chica nueva pasó junto a Sakura, ésta se puso de pie y contemplo a la rubia que se dirigía a los vestidores, ella también debía ir para allá. En ese preciso lugar, mientras tanto, alguien meditaba en la mochila de Sakura dentro de uno de los casilleros.

- "Me pregunto si podremos encontrar al mocoso" –dijo una vocecilla con tono de preocupación- "Últimamente he estado sintiendo muchas presencias extrañas en la ciudad, quizá haya un peligro que se está acercando, por eso le pedí que me trajera con ella a su práctica de arquería, por si sucede algo. Si esto es cierto encontrar al mocoso sería de ayuda, aunque por otro lado puede que él sea la causa de ellos; siendo así no creo que debamos involucrarnos, pero Sakura está muy triste y sé que al encontrarlo se pondrá feliz, aun así…" –inclinó la cabeza un momento- "Además Yue no está con nosotros, y el chico Eriol está en Inglaterra seguramente. Sé que solo es una suposición mía, pero no quiero pensar en que Sakura se enfrente sola contra algo desconocido, sobre todo por que ha estado muy deprimida… El poder de la magia viene del corazón y si ella se siente infeliz es probable que no pueda utilizar de la mejor manera sus poderes…" –dio un suspiro- "…Mm, realmente me preocupa Sakura… De cualquier forma, creo que ya debe ser hora de que vuelva".

El muñeco asomó sus ojos por las pequeñas rendijas del locker y miró si no venía alguien, parecía que todo estaba solo. Entonces sintió una notoria presencia, un flujo de energía bastante fuerte que podía sentirlo, era maligno.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y un muchacho de cabellos grises entró en territorio prohibido. Dio unos pasos sigilosamente y se acercó precisamente al casillero donde se encontraba el muñeco amarillo. Extendió su mano sobre la cerradura y esta se abrió por si sola.

- "_¿Será él?_" –El guardián se asustó, podría enfrentarlo pero eso causaría un alboroto, además que no podía adquirir su verdadera forma en un lugar tan reducido.

El extraño abrió el casillero y encontró la mochila de Sakura, no le pareció bastante llamativa era simplemente eso: una mochila.

- "Debe haber algo aquí que me ayuda a saber quién es ella en realidad" –se dijo murmurando en un tono casi inaudible.

Tomó la mochila e iba a abrirla pero se detuvo. Escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y no tuvo más remedio, regresó la mochila a donde estaba, cerró el casillero y asombrosamente dio un salto, saliendo por la ventana rápidamente sin dejar evidencia de que estuvo ahí.

Una chica entró y abrió uno de los casilleros, luego llegó Sakura.

- "Hola, tú eres quien disparó antes de mí, ¿verdad?" –saludó la nueva a la recién llegada.

- "Ah, sí. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto" –se inclinó para saludarla.

- "Igualmente, yo soy Chitose Hitayama" –le correspondió el saludo.

- "¡Me parece que eres muy buena con el arco y la flecha!"

- "Bueno, sí… es que en mi antigua casa en Kyoto solía tomar clases de Kyuudo(2)".

- "Ah, ya veo".

Otras chicas comenzaron a llegar.

- "Si no te molesta, ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?" –le pidió.

- "Claro que puedes" –le respondió con una sonrisa.

- "Gracias, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre".

El muñeco escuchó el diálogo entre su dueña y la otra. No sabía de quien se trataba pero parecía que había ayudado a animarla y ahora sonaba muy alegre, así que pensó mejor no decirle nada del sujeto que entró momentos antes. A pesar de que estuviera preocupado era mejor para Sakura estar tranquila. De todas maneras no podía hablarle mientras estaba en ese lugar rodeado de personas.

Las dos nuevas amigas siguieron platicando.

Afuera alguien las miraba por la pequeña y alta ventana del vestidor de chicas. No le quitaba la mirada de encima a la maestra de cartas. Todavía tenía que encontrar la verdad y no se iba a dar por vencido.

- "_No puedo dejarte, yo prometí protegerte_".

- "_Tu parte en esto ya acabó, no podemos más estar juntos. Es el destino_".

- "_El destino no siempre es el que uno piensa, nosotros podemos cambiarlo_".

- "_Tal vez…Tengas razón…Pero no puedo dejar que tú vayas también…_"

- "Otra vez… otra vez lo estoy viendo" –se dijo a sí mismo- "Esta vez pude escucharlo con más claridad, eran las mismas voces que la vez anterior, pero estoy seguro… estoy seguro que esa era su voz… la voz de ella" –miró a la joven que tenía en su mente…

Observó por la ventana y la vio en ropa interior, esto provocó que se sonrojara y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo desde la rama del árbol sobre el que estaba sentado y se escuchó como cayó sobre los arbustos que había abajo. Las chicas del vestidor se preguntaron que había sucedido.

- "¿Escucharon eso?" –dijo una de ellas.

- "Será mejor ir a ver" –sugirió otra.

- "¡Rayos!... Creo que será mejor irme de aquí, no vayan a pensar que soy un pervertido" –el muchacho salió del arbusto sin limpiarse la ropa y corrió a toda velocidad mientras pensaba- "_Cada vez parece que logro recordar más cosas, pero aun no sé que sucede, así que será mejor seguir investigando a esa chica Kinomoto_".

Cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre una pared se encontraba él dentro del elevador, con la cabeza inclinada, mientras éste ascendía al último nivel del edificio.

Alzó su mirada por un momento y miró de reojo el número que cambiaba sobre la puerta del ascensor. Regresó a contemplar el suelo con un semblante pensativo, dejaba deducir que se sentía bastante perturbado por estar ahí en ese momento.

Nunca supo lo que había sucedido con ella, jamás abrió la carta hasta hace sólo un día. Antes no quiso hacerlo por miedo a algo que él creyó podría suceder y que de hecho aún le atemorizaba bastante con solo pensarlo. Esa había sido su última carta antes de que dejara de escribirle.

Antes de olvidarla…

Miró de nuevo sobre la puerta y el número seguía cambiando, cada vez se acercaba más al piso al que quería llegar.

Pensar que todo fue por eso. Perdió todo contacto con ella y prefirió no saber nada más, él pensaba haberlo hecho por su propia seguridad, pero realmente era para poder calmar la confusión en su interior. Tal confusión como la que tiene una persona cuando se encuentra víctima del pánico. Eso lo detuvo por tanto tiempo, y ahora se encontraba dentro de un ascensor rumbo a la actual residencia de su primer amor.

Salió con una prisa notoria, según lo decía la carta que no abrió estaba en el último piso, en el apartamento quinientos sesenta y nueve. A como indicaba el patrón sobre las puertas de los apartamentos, parecía que el que buscaba se encontraba al dar vuelta por el pasillo.

Llegando a donde debería girar, Shaoran advirtió una presencia que había cerca, al parecer justo después de la esquina. Cautelosamente asomó su cabeza de tal manera que no pudiesen verlo. No se trataba de su hermano ni de su padre, ni nadie que él conociera.

Era más bien un muchacho de apariencia imponente, con el cabello de un tono grisáceo claro, casi blanco. Parecía estar revisando la puerta frente a la que se encontraba, pasaba su mano por encima de ella como si quisiera encontrar rastros de alguna presencia, quería saber si la que sintió antes de llegar a Tokyo era la misma que posiblemente encontraría ahí.

Shaoran vigilaba sin dejarse ver por el extraño al mismo tiempo que éste continuaba examinando.

Parecía muy centrado en lo que hacía pero repentinamente detuvo en seco el movimiento de su mano, parecía haber sentido algo y comenzó a virar su cabeza como si supiera que alguien lo espiaba. Shaoran dejó de mirarlo para colocarse a un lado de la esquina pegando su espalda al muro, fuera de la vista de ese sujeto.

- "_¿Quién es él?_" –se preguntaba en su mente.

Volvió a echar un vistazo y el desconocido había desaparecido, al igual que la presencia que lo rodeaba. En un principio pensó en quedarse un momento más a ver que sucedía, pero ya no podía esperar a ver a su flor de cerezo.

Se acercó a dónde aquella persona estaba parada antes de desaparecer de su vista y casualmente era el apartamento en el que, según había leído, ahora vivía Sakura. Pasó por su cabeza que tal vez él era un amigo suyo, pero no le parecía factible ya que su apariencia era bastante sospechosa a pesar de aparentar tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Sakura tendría en ese momento.

De cualquier manera, ya estaba él ahí. Tenía que verla nuevamente y confesarle todo lo que le había pasado después de esa última carta que recibió. Se acercó a la puerta anteriormente revisada por el muchacho de cabello gris, extendió su dedo y acercaba su mano al botón del timbre cuando vio un repentino flash.

No había sonido alguno a excepción de aquel agudo que se percibe cuando uno se queda momentáneamente sordo. Lo que veía era su mano derecha empuñando una espada empañada con la sangre de alguien mientras con su brazo izquierdo sujetaba a la persona a quien pertenecía ese fluido.

De nuevo vio un flash y regresó a la realidad en un segundo, su respiración se había perdido y sus ojos se estaban en blanco, como si hubiese experimentado o visto algo horripilante que le cortara la respiración y lo dejara sin palabra alguna que poder decir, en un estado de parálisis momentánea.

No pudo más que retroceder mientras intentaba tomar una bocanada de aire a duras penas, se sostuvo con la mano derecha sobre el barandal. Era esa pesadilla de nuevo, aquello que le congelaba el alma y que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su columna, provocando una sensación de pavor absoluto, algo que no podía soportar ni con todas sus fuerzas.

- "A-ah--ah…" –intentaba articular palabra vanamente.

Sentía una presencia, una bastante maligna que se encontraba enfocada hacia él, como si alguien hubiera causado que viera esas imágenes justo en ese momento. Jamás le había sucedido durante el día, eso solo lo veía en sus sueños, solo cuando dormía, y siempre despertaba desesperado para encontrarse nuevamente en su alcoba. Pero ahora le sucedió estando despierto ¿Por qué?.

El sol que descendía sobre el horizonte iluminó su rostro, el viento sopló jugando con su castaña cabellera y se sintió un poco mejor, contemplo el cielo naranja de la tarde y se permitió dar un largo suspiro.

Entonces escuchó como el elevador se detenía en ese piso con el timbrecillo que este emitió al momento de pararse. Pudo sentir una presencia conocida… Era ella, Sakura se acercaba y él apenas se recuperaba de su trance.

No podía dejar que la viera ahí, lo que vio momentos antes le quitó las ganas de verla y corrió en la dirección contraria a aquella de donde se escuchaban los pasos de ella, saltó una rejilla no muy alta y comenzó a descender desesperadamente por las escaleras para incendios. Sakura dio vuelta.

- "¿Hoe?" –hizo un gesto de duda- "Qué raro que alguien utilice las escaleras de emergencia" –dijo mientras escuchaba pasos golpear sobre las escaleras metálicas.

- "Tal vez hubo una falsa alarma" –dijo un ser amarillo que emergía de la mochila de la antigua card captor.

- "Pero entonces habría sonado en todo el edificio, así es como funciona" –explicó segura de lo que decía.

- "¡Como sea!, tal vez fue algún loco que andaba por aquí".

- "Puede que tengas razón. Bueno, mejor ya hay que entrar".

La maestra de cartas sacó sus llaves e introdujo la de la puerta en el cerrojo.

Mientras, un chico misterioso observaba desde las sombras cuando ella entraba a su hogar. Sakura cerró la puerta de tras suyo y el muchacho salió de su escondite, se acercó al barandal y miró hacia abajo pudiendo ver al joven Chino llegar hasta el suelo y correr tratando de alejarse desesperadamente de ahí.

Con una mirada seria dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

- "_Esto puede complicar las cosas_" –pensó, refiriéndose a Shaoran.

Dejando los documentos por un lado se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla sobre la que estaba sentado y se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda, a la vez que dejaba caer al suelo la pluma que sujetaba con la derecha.

No había dormido en toda la noche por el pendiente de tener que terminar ese trabajo para un empresario muy reconocido, y a pesar que sabía la importancia de su profesión no podía evitar sentirse desalentado y no tener el entusiasmo para hacerlo. Esa era la ocupación que él eligió, así que debía ser responsable, pero los últimos sucesos ocurridos en su vida realmente lo deprimían, pese a que ella le hizo prometer.....

De vez en cuando se preguntaba cual hubiera sido la razón para que sucediera algo así, él siempre le decía que debía cuidarse pero ella actuaba como si todo estuviera bien sabiendo a que ambos conocían su enfermedad. Ella había sido la mujer más amable que había conocido; siempre con tal de que no se preocupase siempre mostraba una dulce sonrisa, aquella que siempre lo alegraba.

Como le hubiera gustado estar ahí en el momento de su partida.

- "_¿Por qué sigues pensando en lo mismo?_"

- "…Por que yo… La extraño…"

No hubo respuesta.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" –dudó- "¿Acaso estoy alucinando? Podría jurar haber escuchado una voz dentro de mi cabeza".

Permaneció en silencio.

¿Era posible que se estuviera volviendo loco? No le parecía probable, pero la posibilidad no desaparecía. Quizá sería producto del estrés. Esa era la mejor explicación que podía encontrar, claro que estaba cansado y por demás deprimido debido a la pérdida que tuvo.

Se puso de pie con un pequeño esfuerzo y salió de la oficina en dirección a su dormitorio, de ahí fue al baño que tenía adjunto. Adentro se observó en el espejo grande sobre el lavabo, ella lo había comprado, le gustaban de ese tamaño; retiró sus anteojos y pasó su mano derecha sobre su grisáceo y corto cabello, se miró de nuevo.

La imagen de otra persona se reflejó frente a él por un segundo.

- "¡Cielos!" –se sorprendió- "Tal vez deba ver a un doctor, creo que estoy empezando a tener visiones".

Él se sentía sano y no creía que la muerte de Kumiko le hubiese afectado. Pero ¿Qué había sido eso? Le pareció algo raro, aún así, extrañamente familiar. Parecía reconocer esa figura, era como la que veía de vez en cuando en sus sueños.

Pensaba en ello a la vez que se aseaba, alistándose para ir a la cama. Terminó de lavar sus dientes y salió del baño, se puso una pijama color azul cielo, se recostó y se arropó. Por un momento contempló el espacio vacío del otro lado del colchón tamaño matrimonial sobre el que descansaba.

- "_De verdad te extraño, pero… ¿Qué será lo que me sucede?_"

Ya habiendo puesto el seguro a la puerta y asegurado el volante con un bastón activó la alarma de su automóvil. Tomó el control remoto correspondiente a dicha función y lo introdujo al interior del bolsillo derecho del pantalón de vestir azul que llevaba puesto. Además de eso estaba vestido con una camisa completamente blanca, como recién limpiada, y una corbata azul marino. Esa combinación la usaba muy a menudo, ya que le provocaba cierta nostalgia el vestirse tan parecido a como cuando asistía a la preparatoria.

Caminó cómodamente sobre sus zapatos negros hacia la puerta principal de un edificio cercano.

Entró bruscamente, pero no había por ninguna parte alguien que pudiera molestarse con eso, ya que difícilmente la gente se paraba por ese lugar. Además de su oficina, en la cual nunca se encontraba él mucho tiempo, había tres locales más. Uno de ellos, el primero del piso de abajo, estaba desocupado y completamente vacío a excepción de un sofá de bastante antigüedad que, por alguna, razón nadie lo ha querido mover de su sitio y nadie ha querido tampoco alquilar ese local, hay quienes dicen que ahí hay fantasmas pero él no podría saberlo ya que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido su 'don'.

Otro de los locales, el que se encontraba junto al primero, era alquilado por una persona que se encarga de vender quien sabe qué cosa, pero sólo utiliza el lugar como una bodega. Y el otro que quedaba, en el segundo piso junto a su oficina, era el consultorio de un psicólogo no muy conocido por la gente, ya que tenía pocos pacientes que posiblemente sólo acudieron a él por recomendación de amigos suyos.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a la segundo planta, donde estaba su oficina junto a la del médico mental. Pasó sin poner mucha atención a la puerta donde se leía: "Dr. Arikatsu Nataga".

Tomó su llavero e introdujo una de las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta de cristal de su oficina.

Entró, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Todo estaba en orden, no había nada fuera de lo común o eso le pareció antes de ver una pequeña bolsa que posaba sobre el escritorio de su secretaria junto a una nota.

"Espero que le gusten mis galletas :D"

Su semblante cambió a una expresión tranquila y compasiva, como la de un padre cuando ve algo que ha hecho su hijo.

Esa chica parecía que tenía un gran interés en él, aunque pensaba que a veces exageraba con ciertos detalles como el que acababa de encontrar. Por alguna razón ella siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con él sobre asuntos no relativos al trabajo, algo que le parecía muy inocente y que le recordaba a su hermana menor de cierta manera.

Tomó una galleta y la comió con gusto.

Esa chica tenía ciertamente una gran habilidad para la cocina, tratase del platillo que se tratase. Casi podría apostar que sería capaz de cocinar todo un banquete de bodas, incluyendo el pastel y aun poder continuar, cosa que le recordaba a su antiguo compañero de la preparatoria que solía siempre comer en grandes cantidades sin importar lo que fuera.

Tomó otra galleta y la introdujo en su boca, deleitándose con su cremosa consistencia. Cerró la bolsa y tomó la nota que le habían dejado, la introdujo en su bolsillo izquierdo y acto seguido se dirigió al teléfono que se encontraba junto a un aparato con una luz roja que parpadeaba continuamente.

Oprimió uno de los botones y una cinta empezó a correr.

"Usted tiene: dos mensajes sin escuchar…"

A veces le resultaba bastante molesto tener que escuchar a los mensajes de la contestadora pero no le quedaba nada más que hacer. Tuvo que ir a dormir a la oficina, ya que su apartamento estaba siendo desalojado debido a ciertas sucesos extrañas que pasaban últimamente y que la gente pensaba eran muy inusuales. Se supone que ese era un lugar muy tranquilo. él no quería que sucedieran cosas raras, pero estas parecían seguirlo a donde fuera.

Ya se había mudado siete veces, cuatro en los últimos tres meses. Eso le daba mala espina, como si algo estuviese a punto de suceder. De cualquier forma, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

"Mensaje número uno:

¿Hola? ¿Señor?... Oh, lo siento, um… señor Touya, sólo quería saber a qué hora quiere venir a cenar y qué le gustaría que le preparara. Por favor llámeme mañana, Señor… Ay, perdón… E-esperaré su llamada.

Fin del mensaje".

- "_Esta secretaria mía, como me gustaría que dejara de llamarme 'Señor'_" –dijo en sus pensamientos.

"Mensaje número dos:

Disculpe, creo que marqué el número equivocado, perdón…

Fin del mensaje"

- "Otro…" –se dijo- "Cuando dejarán de confundirlo…"

Sucedía que el número telefónico del doctor que alquilaba junto tenía una diferencia de un dígito con el de su oficina y frecuentemente llamaban equivocadamente.

- "Bueno, parece que no es nada de importancia"

Pasó a su despacho, encendió la luz y apagó la de la sala de espera. Se sentó sobre un sillón negro de apariencia bastante cómoda, se quitó los zapatos y se aflojó la corbata, dio un suspiro y miró hacia el vacío en el suelo.

Frente a él cayó una pluma luminescente que se desvaneció al contacto con el piso. Se talló los ojos un poco.

- "¿Una ilusión…?" -Se recostó sobre el sillón colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza- "Desearía que no lo fuera…"

Cerró los ojos lentamente, y justo antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño creyó sentir una mano cálida que acariciaba su frente.

- "Mamá…"

Sonomi Daidouji estaba bastante nerviosa, algo confundida a decir verdad. Recién había recibido una llamada, en la que le dijeron que su hija iría a visitarla. Fue esa misma tarde cuando la llamaron, según lo cual, de acuerdo a la diferencia horaria, habían llamado justo a las once de la noche(3).

- "La última vez que la vi, aunque no lo aparentaba, noté que estaba muy triste… Casi no sonreía y se notaba en sus ojos una gran soledad"

Recordaba a la perfección el rostro melancólico de su única hija en su última visita a su casa en Roma. Ella quería más que nada en el mundo poder ayudarla a superar ese estado tan depresivo en el que se encontraba, pero Tomoyo se negaba a recibir ayuda diciendo que no tenía ningún problema y que todo marchaba a la perfección cada vez que se la ofrecía.

Sin embargo una madre puede notar con facilidad el estado en que se encuentran sus hijos, y Sonomi podía percatarse de lo que ella sentía.

Según lo que le habían dicho parecía que llegaría a Japón a la mañana del día siguiente.

La señora Daidouji podía sentir una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, por un lado le daba gusto que su hija fuera a visitarla, pero por otro no le gustaría verla con la misma cara triste que le mostró hace un tiempo. Pero claro, ella la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, sólo que esta vez haría todo lo posible por animarla.

**Notas del Autor: **Muajajaja… Ya creyeron que había abandonado la historia ¿Verdad?, eso jamás. Vaya que me tarde bastante con este capítulo pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es que no se me ocurría ninguna idea que me convenciera, pero ahora sí ya está listo. Ahora bien, ¿que les pareció? Como ven Lin Yao no se deja intimidar y está decidida a estar con Shaoran; Vaya sorpresa que Tomoyo ahora es cantante, es que su voz es divina ., lo malo que está muy deprimida pero eso cambiará. Qué tal la nueva amiga de Sakura, Chitose, por fin alguien pudo animarla un poco… ¡No! Makoto no es un pervertido, es sólo que está muy empeñado en encontrar la relación de Sakura con sus repentinas retrospectivas. Shaoran parece estar muy asustado de ver a Sakura, quién sabe por qué, bueno yo si sé, pero no les voy a decir xD. Supongo que ya saben, o se darán una idea de quién es el de las visiones. Touya por el momento parece tener ciertos problemas con su vida como se habrán dado cuenta; y Sonomi tiene conflictos con la visita de Tomoyo. Como sea, esto va a seguir adelante, así que sigan leyendo.

Ya saben, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias mándenmelas a mi dirección , o escríbanme aquí…

Aclaraciones:

(1) "Mádison Taylor stasera" en italiano "Esta noche Mádison Taylor".

(2) "Kyuudo" es un arte antiguo japonés poco conocido en el que se utilizan el arco y la flecha. A diferencia de la arquería convencional, el Kyuudo consiste típicamente en un ritual en el que el arquero se quita el kimono de encima del hombro, cuidadosamente saca una flecha y realiza otros movimientos antes de efectuar el tiro; en Kyuudo es necesario tener un apropiado estado de la mente.

(3) "según la diferencia horaria habían llamado justo a las once de la noche" Entre Italia y Japón hay 10 horas de diferencia; cuando en Japón es la una, en Italia son las once.

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

Es Domingo y Sakura está ahora mejor, saldrá a divertirse con su nueva amiga y se llevará más de una sorpresa. Tomoyo llegó a Japón, pero decide tomar un pequeño desvío antes de llegar con Sonomi, entonces se encontrará por primera vez con una persona. Shaoran analiza sus sentimientos sin poder llegar a una decisión antes de su encuentro con Sakura mientras que Lin Yao lo busca desesperada. Makoto intenta por un momento olvidarse de sus problemas, con música; mientras, Touya se encuentra con un viejo conocido y Miiko le confiesa sus sentimientos, sólo para quedarse sin una respuesta.

**Capítulo V "Domingo de sorpresas"**


	6. Capítulo V

**Lágrimas de Ángel**

**Capítulo V**

"**Domingo de sorpresas"**

La oscuridad se disipó un poco y el lugar se volvió más visible que antes. Nuevamente estaba ahí, de nuevo estaba teniendo ese sueño, el mismo que tuvo antes de entrar a la escuela. No parecía que nada estuviese diferente a la ocasión anterior, otra vez pudo ver la esfera que intentaba brillar en las lejanías.

Corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas y llegó cerca de aquel objeto. En un principio todo parecía igual que cuando soñó eso por primera vez, pero pronto algo llamó su atención.

Uno de los cristales puntiagudos que sostenían la esfera era de un color algo diferente a los demás, era negro, como si representara algo maligno o triste. Ese cristal le daba miedo, parecía como si estuviese consumiendo la energía que había dentro de la esfera y por eso esta no brillaba mucho.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, queriéndose alejar de ahí. Miró el interior de la esfera y pudo verse a sí misma dentro de ella, y aunque la imagen no era clara sabía que era ella a quien veía. Sólo que había algo diferente pues su apariencia no era la misma ya que llevaba puesta una vestimenta que no recordaba haber usado con anterioridad. Parecía ser un recuerdo suyo, pero como de otro lugar, de otro tiempo.

Volvió a ver al cristal oscuro. Detrás de él parecía haber una silueta negra, ésta rodeó el cristal y se colocó frente al mismo. Sakura no pudo distinguir muy bien de quien se trataba pero lo poco que pudo ver dejaba deducir que se trataba de un hombre, un muchacho para ser exactos.

- "¿Quién eres?" –dijo sin recibir una contestación.

Se acercó un poco para ver bien a esa persona. Justo cuando comenzaba a distinguir su rostro escuchó un fuerte timbre que no cesaba.

El reloj despertador que estaba en el escritorio se dejó escuchar y la antigua card captor no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su descanso antes de poder finalizar con el sueño que estaba teniendo. Se levantó, caminó hacia el ruidoso aparato y apagó la alarma, suspiró levemente y miró el televisor. Estaba apagado, pero bajo este la video-casetera mostraba un mensaje de 'eyectar película'.

- "Es cierto, anoche estuve viendo cuando capturamos la carta del laberinto" –recordó- "Ah, es cierto, ahora quedé de verme con Chitose a las nueve para ir a pasear… Por eso puse el despertador una hora antes este día".

- "Parece que ya despertaste, Sakura" -le saludó un ser amarillo que salió de uno de los cajones del closet de la maestra de cartas- "Se te nota bastante alegre".

- "¡Lo sé Kero!" –le dijo con ánimo- "Es que hoy voy a salir con mi nueva amiga, Chitose, y nos vamos a divertir mucho".

- "¿En serio? Me gustaría ir contigo, quisiera conocer a tu nueva amiga".

- "Bueno. Te va a agradar, aunque no puedas hablar con ella" –le dijo- "Es muy buena persona".

- "Si, supongo que es cierto por la forma en que hablas de ella".

- "¡Si!… Ahora, ¿Qué me voy a poner?" –dijo abriendo el armario.

La limusina avanzaba por la calle a una velocidad 'pasiva', comparada con la que solía llevar cuando manejaban en Roma. Claro que esta ciudad era mucho más tranquila y no había razón para conducir rápido, de hecho fue una petición de la señorita que avanzaran más despacio de lo normal, por razones personales.

Antes de llegar con su madre la señorita 'Madison Taylor' quería pasar por un lugar que le traía muchos recuerdos, el lugar donde conoció a su mejor amiga por primera vez y le dio su primer regalo, algo que ella guardaba celosamente como un tesoro invaluable.

La limosina se detuvo frente al portón de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda, era Domingo así que los alumnos no debían asistir a clases ese día, pero ella sabía que la puerta permanecía cerrada sin candado ese día, la ciudad era muy tranquila y por eso no se preocupaban de que sucediera algo malo durante ese día no hábil de la semana.

Descendió del vehículo con sutileza luego de haber abierto la puerta una de sus guardaespaldas. Su vestimenta era un vestido algo parecido a los que solía usar cuando era niña, aunque un poco menos conservador. Dicho atuendo consistía de un vestido color blanco de una sola pieza, con una falda no muy abierta que le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas, encima una blusa azul claro de mangas largas y unas zapatillas blancas sin tacón, además de un sombrero de paja que la protegía de los rayos del sol. Sólo era un vestido casual.

Dejó que sus guardaespaldas se quedaran junto al auto mientras ella entraba en lo que una vez fue la escuela primaria a la que asistió en su infancia. Se sentía profundamente nostálgica, estaba otra vez en Japón, en la vieja ciudad de Tomoeda.

Ella sola…

Le daba una gran felicidad estar ahí, pero no tener a nadie con quien compartirlo le producía cierta tristeza. No pensó mucho en eso, pues no había nadie con quien ella pudiese estar ahí justo en el momento, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Caminó por el patio con tranquilidad, cada paso parecía que fuera un recuerdo que iba llegando a ella nuevamente después de mucho tiempo. Todo ahí le regresaba memorias que pensaba haber olvidado.

Llegó cerca de la entrada al edificio en donde solía tomar clases y miró a su alrededor. La sensación de nostalgia se hizo algo más profunda, cerró los ojos de manera relajada e imagino que estaba escuchando un piano tocar la canción que ella cantó una vez hace mucho. Abrió los ojos y no era su imaginación, realmente alguien estaba tocando la canción.

Ciertamente quien fuera la persona que estaba tocando tenía gran habilidad para tal labor, la melodía resonaba armoniosamente, era algo de verdad hermoso y agradable al oído. No pudo resistir averiguar quién era el que producía tan bella música de la canción que ella conocía.

Entró al edificio por la puerta principal, y siguió por el pasillo hasta el salón de música, del cual todavía recordaba la ubicación. A la vez que caminaba el sonido aumentaba su volumen indicando que se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Al llegar frente a una de las puertas del salón de donde provenía la melodía lo abrió lentamente, para no producir ningún sonido que interrumpiese la canción.

Había un muchacho que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella, de cabello grisáceo y ojos de igual color, éste estaba sentado frente al piano presionando las teclas para que produjeran sonido. Se trataba de una persona que jamás había visto. Tocaba con los ojos cerrados, como si se sintiera relajado a la vez que movía sus dedos sobre el teclado del piano, pues además mostraba una sonrisa tranquila que revelaba su estado de ánimo: Tranquilidad.

Terminó la hermosa canción y el muchacho detuvo sus movimientos, parecía sentirse satisfecho y bastante tranquilo luego de haber escuchado la canción que hace unos momentos él mismo tocaba. Se escucharon los aplausos de una persona desde la puerta del salón y Makoto Arikado volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

Una chica de cabello oscuro y largo que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura; con ojos de color azul oscuro se acercó al joven que se encontraba sentado frente al gran instrumento de cuerdas.

- "¡Estuvo maravilloso!" –le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

El muchacho se sorprendió un poco con la presencia de la joven, ¿Cómo no pudo sentirla?

- "Eh… pensé que no había nadie aquí…"

- "Yo también, pero cuando comencé a escuchar el piano quise venir a escuchar. Y déjame decirte que tocas divino".

El chico de cabello gris no respondió y, en lugar de eso, prefirió mirar en la dirección opuesta.

- "Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El muchacho dirigió la mirada a su interrogante. No sabía quien era ella, pero su cálida expresión era algo que él no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad; nunca nadie le había sonreído de esa manera por nada que él hubiera hecho.

- "A-Arikado, Makoto Arikado" –dijo algo trabado- "_¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando?_" –pensó para sí.

- "Makoto, ¿Podrías… Eh, por favor, tocar esa canción otra vez?" –le pidió ella amablemente.

- "E-está bien…"

- "¡Qué gusto!" –celebró la joven.

El chico se dirigió al piano y levantó sus manos colocándolas por encima de las teclas. Empezó a tocar y la de chica de cabello oscuro dejó su bolso en el suelo, junto sus manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos a la vez que escuchaba esa melodía de tanto tiempo atrás.

**_Yoru no sora ni matataku... En el cielo nocturno, brillan_**

**_Tooi kin no hoshi... Las lejanas estrellas de oro_**

**_Yuube yume de miageta... Del mismo color que el ave_**

**_Kotori to onaji iro... Que vi anoche en mi sueño_**

**_Nemurenu yoru ni... En la desolada noche,_**

**_Hitori utau uta... Canto sola esta canción_**

**_Wataru kaze to issho ni... Junto con el viento que sopla,_**

_**Omoi wo nosete tobu yo... Vuelo montada en mis pensamientos**_

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a recitar la canción, era como si su subconsciente hubiera recordado la letra mientras escuchaba.

El piano no dejó de tocar con el acompañamiento, a decir verdad el chico sentía que eso le permitía tocar mejor, como si la voz de la joven estuviese guiándolo, pero ambos se escuchaban al mismo tiempo, en una perfecta armonía.

**_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku... En el cielo nocturno, resplandece_**

_**Tooi gin no tsuki... La distante luna de plata**_

**_Yuube yume de saite 'ta... Del mismo color que la rosa_**

**_Nobara to onaji iro... Que floreció anoche en mi sueño_**

_**Yasashii yoru ni... En la bella noche,**_

_**Hitori utau uta... Canto sola esta canción,**_

**_Asu wa kimi to utaou... Déjame cantar contigo mañana_**

**_Yume no tsubasa ni notte... Montando las alas de los sueños_**

Tomoyo recordaba cómo cantaba cuando era niña, cuando conoció a Sakura. La canción le devolvía tan bellas memorias que la llenaban de felicidad. El muchacho seguía tocando, sentía que debía hacerlo; era como si estando ahí tocando mientras la chica de ojos azules cantaba era todo lo que había en el mundo, la sensación era indescriptible.

_**Yasashii yoru ni... En la bella noche,**_

_**Hitori utau uta... Canto sola esta canción,**_

**_Asu wa kimi to utaou... Déjame cantar contigo mañana_**

**_Yume no tsubasa ni notte... Montando las alas de los sueños_**

Tomoyo guardó silencio, dejando que la canción terminara a cargo del chico Arikado. Las últimas notas del piano sonaron una tras otra y la canción terminó. El muchacho bajó sus manos y las dejó reposar sobre sus piernas, una sonrisa de satisfacción se pinto en su rostro, nunca había tocado de esa manera…

- "No estaba equivocada, tocas muy bien" –comenzó a hablar ella.

Él se limitó a emitir un sonido como afirmación.

- "Gracias… Por cierto, ¿Cómo conoces la canción?"

- "La encontré… En este lugar" –se le notaba más tranquilo que cuando hablaba con otras personas- "no sé por qué, pero esta escuela me hace sentir nostálgico… Me puse a caminar por el interior, vi el piano y quise tocar algo, casualmente el libro con la canción se encontraba sobre el piano".

- "Ya veo. Me dio mucho gusto cantar contigo, espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo" –hizo una reverencia para despedirse y caminó hacia la puerta.

Él guardó silencio viendo como ella se retiraba. Un rápido vistazo al lugar donde ella se paró a cantar hace tan solo unos momentos le permitió percatarse de un pequeño bolso que se le había olvidado a la muchacha.

- "_Propiedad de:… Tomoyo… Daidouji_" -Arikado se quedó callado. Bajó la vista y pensó- "_¿Quién es ella?_" –se preguntó- "_¿Por qué me sonrió de esa manera?_"

Abrió los ojos encontrándose todavía sobre el sillón negro de su oficina. No recordaba que había soñado, quizá fue algo relacionado con su madre, pues si lograba recordar lo que vio la noche anterior y esa sensación que tuvo; era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y se sentía algo extraño experimentarlo de nuevo.

Se levantó con un impulso y se dirigió a la ventana; de ahí echó un vistazo hacia fuera y miró su automóvil estacionado frente al edificio. Luego se dirigió a hacia la puerta y salió, afuera el doctor cuyo consultorio se encontraba junto a su oficina iba llegando.

- "Buenos días, Licenciado Kinomoto" –le saludó el hombre.

- "Buenos días…" –respondió fríamente y se alejó.

Ya afuera del edificio el joven de apellido Kinomoto salió y fue a su carro, lo abordó e intentó encenderlo, pero el motor no parecía responder. Un vistazo rápido al medidor de gasolina le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el auto simplemente se había quedado sin combustible.

Touya se golpeó levemente la cabeza con el volante y murmuró algo, como maldiciendo en voz baja. Era algo frustrante, pero tendría que tomar el autobús para ir a su apartamento, después regresaría por su automóvil.

Salió del vehículo y se dirigió a la esquina del bloque donde aguardó a que el camión llegara.

Luego de cinco minutos de espera el autobús por fin arribó en la parada y el Licenciado subió con algo de enfado, caminó hasta el fondo y se sentó dando un suspiro. Acto seguido volteó por la ventana mientras el vehículo comenzaba su marcha, frente al edificio donde estaba su oficina se había detenido un auto, de este descendió un joven hombre que él pudo reconocer al instante, pero que perdió de vista rápidamente pues el camión en el que se encontraba se alejó y dio vuelta.

- "_Ese era…_" –se preguntó, no creyendo lo que acababa de ver- "_…Yuki?_"

Todos los pasajeros desbordaron el avión y se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde sus familiares y/o amigos los esperaban ansiosos; algunos no tenían a nadie que los estuviese esperando en ese lugar, y una de esas personas era la joven china de cabello negro que iba decidida a encontrar a su prometido y también conocer a la persona que él había venido a ver a Japón.

Aunque fue algo difícil saber exactamente hacia que lugar de Japón era a donde Shaoran había partido, tuvo que preguntar en todas las aerolíneas si habían vendido algún boleto a "Shaoran Li". Pero afortunadamente para ella no tardo mucho en encontrarla, pues comenzó a buscar en las más caras, y a Shaoran no le gusta viajar incómodo, o al menos así es como ella lo conocía.

- "Ahora, creo que tomaré un taxi…" –pensó- "¡Ah! ¡Pero no sé a dónde ir…!" –se lamentó.

De inmediato abrió la pequeña bolsa en la que llevaba sus cosas y sacó de ésta una fotografía de su futuro esposo, en la que podía apreciarse el semblante serio del heredero de la familia Li.

- "Tendré que preguntarle a toda la gente si lo han visto" –se dijo a si misma, muy dispuesta para tal trabajo.

Salió a la estación y espero a que el policía que estaba en la entrada le consiguiera un taxi. Mientras, ella le mostró la fotografía y le preguntó si lo había visto.

- "Déjeme ver, si, creo que he visto a esa persona".

Inmediatamente Lin Yao mostró unos grandes ojos con estrellas en cada uno, y con gran ilusión le preguntó al guardia.

- "¿De veras? ¿Y a dónde se fue?"

- "Lo siento, yo solo les consigo transporte no los rastreo" –se disculpó el oficial.

- "Oh, cielos…"

- "Pero creo que recuerdo cual es el taxi que lo llevó".

- "¡¿Si! ¿En cuál, en cuál?" –se emocionó de nuevo.

- "Déjeme recordar…" –buscó con la vista entre los automóviles de color amarillo- "Es… ese que va allá" –dijo señalándole un taxi a varios metros de distancia.

- "Muchas gracias, señor" –le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió alegre hacia el taxi indicado.

Un hombre de traje estaba a punto de subir a dicho transporte, pero Lin Yao con gran rapidez lo hizo a un lado y abordó en el taxi que aquel señor estaba por tomar.

- "Óigame, discúlpeme, pero…" –intentó reclamarle.

- "¡Cállese!" –gritó Lin Yao- "Oiga, señor taxista, ha visto a este apuesto joven" –le preguntó al conductor enseñándole la foto.

- "¿Mh? Si, creo que ayer lo llevé en mi taxi" –le confirmó.

- "¡Way, entonces quiero que me lleve al mismo lugar a donde lo llevó a él".

- "¡Oiga, señorita!" –exclamó el hombre que iba a subir al taxi primeramente- "Este es mi taxi, usted debe esperar el suyo".

- "Cállese, esto es cuestión de vida o muerte" –le respondió- "No creo que a usted le suceda lo mismo que a mí"

- "Pero…"

- "Mi querido Shaoran se fue de casa y yo he tenido que venir hasta este país para acompañarlo" –esto lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos juntas de manera dramática- "Yo he tomado un vuelo muy largo y agotador, solo para encontrarme con mi amado, a usted de seguro no le sucede algo como eso".

- "Bueno, yo…"

El taxi se puso en marcha y se alejó del señor mientras este se encontraba todavía pensando en que decirle a la joven que le quito el transporte. Lin Yao ya había dejado su acto y se asomó por la ventana agitando la mano jovialmente.

- "¡Adiós!"

- "¡Demonios!... ¡Vaya! Lo que son los jóvenes ahora…" –dijo para sí el señor- "¡Taxi!" –le gritó a otro conductor.

La muchacha rubia miró de reojo el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y luego volteó a ambos lados. Parecía ser que su nueva amiga iba a llegar tarde, pero la verdad era que ella había llegado demasiado temprano, claro ella no sabía que Sakura acostumbraba llegar tarde cuando era niña, cosa que realmente no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, pero que ella intentaba mejorar.

- "_Tal vez no debí llegar tan temprano_" –pensó- "_Pero bueno, es que no quería hacer esperar a Sakura_".

La chica llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul cielo con una blusa amarilla por abajo, sus zapatos eran blancos y el cabello lo tenía hecho en una trenza. Se veía linda a pesar de la expresión de aburrimiento en su cara por haber llegado a esa hora, pero de todos modos tendría que seguir ahí.

Su espera se vio terminada cuando vio en la distancia a una chica de cabello castaño claro un poco largo que se acercaba al lugar de encuentro que habían fijado el día anterior. La chica que venía llegando vestía una blusa blanca junto con una falda rosada, su cabello lo usaba suelto, éste se agitaba cada vez que daba un paso al correr.

Ya que llegó a donde su amiga aguardaba por ella se detuvo y la saludó.

- "Buenos días, Chitose".

- "Muy buenos días, Sakura" –saludo también- "¿Lista para irnos?"

- "Si, estoy dispuesta a ir a dónde sea".

- "_Hm… No parece una chica mala esta amiga de Sakura, supongo que puedo estar tranquilo_" –pensó la criatura que estaba colgada de la cintura de Sakura como si fuera un adorno.

- "¡Ay, que lindo!" –exclamó la chica de apellido Hitayama- "¡Ese muñeco se ve muy lindo!" –señaló al guardián Kerberos.

- "¿De veras, gracias" –Sakura tomó a Kero y se lo acercó a Chitose.

- "Mmm… pero siento que algo le falta…" –se mostró meditabunda- "¡Ah, ya sé!" –buscó en el bolso que colgaba de su brazo izquierdo y sacó un listón de color rojo que amarró a la cola del muñeco amarillo- "Listo, ¡Así está mejor!"

- "Gracias, ¿está bien que lo tenga?" –le preguntó Sakura.

- "Claro, quédatelo, no hay problema, además así tu pequeño amigo se ve más lindo" –vio al muñeco con una sonrisa- "Bueno, hay que irnos ya".

- "¡Sí, muy bien!"

Ambas chicas fueron juntas a divertirse.

Sentado en el bar de una fuente de sodas continuaba viendo la etiqueta que llevaba la bolsa. No sabía que era lo que pensaba tanto, si solo es un trozo de papel enmicado que llevaba pegada la pequeña bolsa que dejo la señorita del cabello oscuro; quien era una total desconocida que jamás había visto, y que sobre todo no parecía tener ninguna clase poder, pues no poseía una presencia mágica. Aún así…

No revisó el interior de la bolsa por que no quería sentirse como un curioso, y mucho menos como un ladrón. El dinero no le interesaba, tampoco tenía relevancia para él otras cosas materiales que la gente suele desear con ansiedad, nada de eso era importante para él puesto que teniendo poderes como los suyos tales objetos se vuelven vanos.

Dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra y bajó del asiento que ocupaba. Se limpió las manos sacudiéndolas y tomando el bolso junto con la etiqueta caminó hacia la puerta. Un muchacho de cabellera negra iba entrando justo en ese momento acompañado de una pequeña niña de aproximadamente ocho años con el cabello hasta los hombros y del mismo color que el joven que le hacía compañía, su cara tenía una expresión tímida.

- "_Esa niña…_" –pensó inmediatamente al verla- "_No es normal… Ella podría…_" –Y se alejó con un cierto plan en mente que podría serle de utilidad.

La campana sonó y después de un sonido el portón se abrió por sí solo, Tomoyo Daidouji caminó hacia la mansión con la mirada pegada al suelo y a un paso quizá algo lento; sus guarda espaldas iban tras ella, a cierta distancia. No era que no quisiera llegar, sino que hacía un tiempo que no veía a su madre sintiéndose tan tranquila de hacerlo. Realmente le sentó muy bien haber ido a la escuela Tomoeda antes de dirigirse al lugar en donde estaba en ese momento; aunque fue algo diferente de lo que ella pensó, se le hizo aun más agradable escuchar la canción que solía cantaba en el coro.

Y ese muchacho…

No lo conocía, pero justo al instante en que pudo de verlo le pareció una persona agradable, pues su semblante al tocar mostraba un sentimiento de profunda bondad. Hacía tiempo que no veía una expresión así en la cara de una persona.

- "¡Tomoyo!" –Sonomi Daidouji abrió la puerta para recibir a su hija- "Me alegra que hayas llegado".

- "Hola madre, a mí también me da gusto verte" –Sonrió.

Sonomi inmediatamente notó un aire de alegría en el rostro de Tomoyo, cosa que le pareció hermoso después de tanto tiempo. Era completamente diferente a la última vez que fue a visitarla.

- "Se ve que estás bastante alegre… Eh… Pero pasa por favor, recuerda que ésta también es tu casa, hija…"

- "Muchas gracias, madre".

- "Sabes, cuando me llamaron diciendo que ibas a visitarme me preocupé un poco" –confesó, mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar- "Pero creo que mis preocupaciones fueron en vano, pues ahora que te veo estás muy bien. Dime ¿Sucedió algo que te haya animado?"

- "Bueno…"

- "Acaso encontraste a un chico guapo del que te enamoraste" –dijo medio en broma.

A pesar de que no lo parecía, Tomoyo se sonrosó un poco.

- "No sé… Si pueda decir eso…"

- "No te preocupes" –dijo su madre- "sólo bromeaba".

Al llegar a la sala la secretaria domestica estaba preparando algo de té para la señora y su recién llegada hija. Ésta se puso de pie.

- "Bienvenida sea, señorita, ya les he preparado el té, así que por favor pasen".

- "Muchas gracias" –le dijo Sonomi- "Ya puedes retirarte".

- "Si, con su permiso".

La chica de cabello oscuro y su madre se sentaron sobré el sofá más grande que había, mientras que ésta última comenzaba a servir el té.

- "Y dime, Tomoyo, ¿cómo has estado?"

- "Bueno, me siento mejor de estar aquí, realmente creo que me hacía falta pasar un tiempo libre y….."

- "¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Chitose?" –preguntó con entusiasmo la antigua card captor.

- "Tú dime" –respondió su amiga.

- "Hmmm… Tengo sed, así que por qué no vamos por algo de beber"

- "Me parece bien" –concordó- "Justo aquí a la vuelta hay una fuente de sodas muy buena, así que vamos"

- "O.K."

Dieron la vuelta a la esquina que señaló Chitose, desde donde se veía sin mucho esfuerzo la tienda de bebidas de la que hablaba. La entrada estaba muy bien decorada y se veía bastante bonita.

- "¡Qué lindo!" –exclamó Sakura al ver la tienda, y corrió hacia la entrada.

La maestra de cartas abrió la puerta y entró sin cuidado, pero su falta de cautela le provocó chocar con una persona.

- "¡Ay! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

- "¿Sakura? Qué agradable coincidencia" –dijo un chico de cabellera negra y ojos color violeta.

- "¿Hoe?" –ella lo miró- "¡Daisuke!" –él la ayudó a ponerse de pie- "¿Cómo estás? Perdóname, es que no me fije por donde iba y…"

- "No hay problema. Pero dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

- "Vine por algo para beber, vengo con una amiga. ¡Ah! Mira, aquí viene"

Chitose se acercó a Sakura y Daisuke.

- "Chitose, él es Daisuke Matsumoto, es un compañero de la escuela; Daisuke, ella es Chitose Hitayama, mi nueva amiga, toma clases de Kyuudo conmigo" –los presentó, el uno al otro.

- "Soy Daisuke, encantado de conocerte" –miró a la chica y después volteó hacia Sakura- "No te ofendas, pero creo que tu amiga me gusta más que tú".

- "¿Hoe?" –Sakura no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir.

- "Ji ji ji, yo soy Chitose, también es un gusto conocerte" –dijo divertida por el comentario del chico.

- "¿Tú por qué estás aquí Daisuke?" –quiso saber Sakura.

- "Pues mi madre está muy ocupada, así que traje a mi hermanita a pasear".

Una pequeña niña que estaba de tras de Daisuke se asomó y miró a Sakura con cierta timidez, aunque de primera vista le pareció simpática, ella se sujetaba de su hermano con fuerza pues no le gustaba mucho acercarse a los extraños.

- "Hola, ¿Tú eres la hermana de Daisuke?" –le preguntó la antigua card captor amistosamente, la niña solo asintió con la cabeza- "¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "Su… Sumi…" –respondió la niña con poco volumen.

- "Mucho gusto, Sumi, yo me llamo Sakura"

- "Mu… Mucho gusto".

- "Sumi, Sakura es una amiga mía de la escuela así que puedes confiar en ella".

La pequeña asintió viendo a su hermano a los ojos y aflojando un poco su mano que se sujetaba de su ropa.

- "¿Cuántos años tienes, Sumi?" –continuó preguntando Sakura.

- "Ocho…" –dijo, esta vez sonriendo un poco.

- "Realmente es muy linda tu hermana" –comentó Chitose, dirigiéndose a Daisuke- "Y se ve que no es una niña común".

- "Lo sé, pero es demasiado tímida, a veces me gustaría que se abriera más a las personas" –opinaba él.

- "Bien, nosotras sólo íbamos a entrar por algo de beber" –dijo Sakura- "Así que con permiso. Espero verte de nuevo, Sumi".

- "I… Igualmente, Sakura" –dijo la niña.

Sakura y Chitose entraron a la tienda despidiéndose de Daisuke y su linda hermana Sumi; quien sonrió tranquilamente, al parecer le agradó la antigua card captor.

No podía creer que se encontraba dentro de una letrina, acurrucado como un niño en su closet que no quiere salir por que teme de algo que hay en el exterior. Él jamás había hecho algo parecido, pero la verdad es que lo que veía no era tampoco algo para dejar de lado, era lo que más temía y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediese algo así. Precisamente fue por eso que el día anterior no pudo ver a Sakura.

Estuvo tan cerca de encontrarse de nuevo con ella, pero sus temores lo alejaban de su amada flor de cerezo.

- "_Esas visiones. ¿Por qué tuve que verlas de nuevo?_" –no podía explicárselo- "_Es más, ¿Por qué ahora, y estando despierto?_"

Por más que lo pensaba no hallaba una explicación razonable, ninguna otra más que el que algo estuviese provocando que viera aquello que soñaba de vez en cuando. Eso que no lo dejaba dormir de nuevo al despertar, su pesadilla, su miedo más grande.

- "_No puedo dejar que eso me controle_" –Se puso de pie- "_Debo… reponerme…_" –salió y se dirigió al lavabo del baño, se remojó la cara y luego se secó- "_Además, debo ver a Sakura, siquiera para decirle que me voy a casar… ¿Eh? Es cierto, es por eso que había venido a Japón… Lo había olvidado por pensar en estas visiones_".

Ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo, así que luego de verse frente al espejo y tomar un profundo suspiro salió del baño de hombres, abrió la puerta de un jalón y la cerró una vez afuera. Dio unos pasos con la vista baja y pasó frente al baño de chicas, cuya puerta se abrió, una muchacha salió pero él no le prestó atención. Se escuchó como la mencionada soltó algo dejándolo caer en el piso. El chico oyó el sonido y viro inmediatamente, encontrándose con los ojos de la joven.

- "Sha… Sha… oran…" –apenas pudo decir ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- "Saku…ra" –él se encontraba en la misma situación.

- "¡Sakura! ¿¡Por qué sueltas el bolso tan de repente?" –gritó el pequeño guardián saliendo del bolso de su ama- "¡¿Se te olvidó que vengo aquí aden…! ¿Sakura?"

- "Shaoran" –dijo ella rápidamente, pero en voz baja.

- "¿Eh?" –el ser amarillo se dio la vuelta- "¿¡El mocoso?"

El timbre se escuchó desde el interior del apartamento hacia el pasillo, los pasos de alguien en su interior se escuchaban acercarse mientras que Touya Kinomoto esperaba tranquilo frente a la puerta a que su secretaria le abriera. Era temprano aun, pero ella repentinamente llamó y le preguntó si quisiera mejor ir a comer que a cenar a su apartamento, no le dio importancia, pues no creyó que algo pudiera suceder.

La puerta se abrió con sutileza, revelando a una mujer joven muy atractiva, vestida con una blusa escotada y un pantalón algo conservador, lo cual en conjunto daba un toque bastante sensual. Su cabello era castaño claro y lo usaba suelto, sus ojos tenían un color miel que combinaba con su pelo. Era una mujer bella, aunque se le notaba cierto nerviosismo, que era revelado por el rubor en sus mejillas.

- "Bu… Buenas tardes, Touya…" –Balbuceó.

- "Buenas tardes, Miiko" –dijo él- "¿Estás segura que está bien que venga a esta hora? No quería que te molestaras por mí".

- "No… Está bien, quería verlo pronto, es todo… Después de todo usted no tiene nadie que le haga de comer, ¿Verdad?"

- "Tienes razón, aunque no es necesario. Yo sé muy bien vivir solo" –Desde la entrada pudo oler lo que se cocinaba- "Mmm. Eso huele bastante bien".

- "Si… Espero que le gusten las croquetas de camarón".

- "¡Claro!" –afirmó- "Así que por qué no pasamos" –intentó entrar pero ella le detuvo.

- "E- espere, por favor, Touya…" –guardó silencio mientras mantenía el puño sobre su pecho- "Yo quiero decirle… ¡Quiero decirle que me gusta mucho!" –Exclamó.

No hubo respuesta.

- "Buenas tardes" –dijo un hombre de cabello gris y con anteojos.

- "Oh… Buenas tardes Hideyuki" –ella se sintió levemente frustrada por la interrupción- "¿Qué tal el psicólogo?"

- "Estuvo bien, pero tendré que volver mañana… Sólo espero saber qué es lo que me sucede, nada más".

- "Yuki…" –Touya dijo entre dientes.

- "Ah, hola, me llamo Hideyuki Shizuma, mucho gusto" –le saludó el joven de cabello grisáceo.

- "Hideyuki es una amigo mío" –comentó Miiko sin ser escuchada por Touya.

- "¡Yuki… Soy yo, Touya! ¡¿No me reconoces!" –pronunció en alta voz.

- "Discúlpeme, pero jamás lo he visto en mi vida".

El Licenciado Kinomoto se quedó sin palabras.

- "Bueno, Miiko, creo que voy a descansar un rato. Con permiso" –le anunció el chico a quien llamaba Hideyuki, quien inmediatamente abrió la puerta de uno de los apartamentos del lado contrario del de Miiko.

- "Este… Touya, le gustaría…"

- "Olvídalo" –dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto con un aire de decepción.

- "¿Eh?"

- "Creo que mejor comeré en otra parte, lo siento" –Y se fue de ahí sin decir una palabra más, dejando a la joven mujer.

- "Pero, Señor Touya…" –de pronto, del apartamento, salieron unas cortinas de humo negro acompañadas de un olor a quemado- "¡¡Oh, Dios! ¡Las croquetas se están quemando!"

- "Toma, aquí tienes tu globo".

- "¡Ah! ¡Gracias, hermano!" –exclamó la niña con alegría.

- "Cielos, pero que fácil es complacerte" –dijo para sí.

- "¿Ahora a dónde vamos, hermano?"

- "Déjame ver… ¿Qué tal si volvemos a donde estaban Sakura y su amiga?"

- "Bueno… De acuerdo, me agradó Sakura".

Los hermanos tomaron rumbo, pero ellos no sabían que alguien los estaba vigilando de cerca. Un muchacho con el cabello blanco caminaba de tras de ellos sin dejarse ver. Su mirada estaba puesta en la hermana menor de Daisuke, en quien pudo percibir una presencia muy leve al momento de verla, pero que era de un tipo bastante peculiar.

En ese momento se detuvieron y él realizó la misma acción, pero se dio la vuelta y pretendió no estar haciendo nada, mas sin embargo estaba intentando penetrar en el interior de la mente de la pequeña a través de sus poderes.

- "Ah… her… mano" –intentaba decir la pequeña Sumi. El globo que traía se fue flotando.

- "Sumi, ¿Qué te sucede? ¡¿Te encuentras bien!"

- "_¡Tengo que poder!_" –se decía en su mente, Makoto Arikado.

- "Ha pasado tanto tiempo" –decía Sakura llena de felicidad- "Pensé que no volvería a verte, Shaoran".

- "Yo… Me siento igual…" –le mostró una sonrisa.

- "Pero qué sorpresa fue encontrarte aquí. Sabes, hace poco hice un rastreo con las cartas y supe que estabas en Tokyo, pero nunca imaginé encontrarte tan rápido".

- "_Ella estaba preocupada por ¿mí?_" –pensó.

- "Lástima que Chitose tuvo que irse, quería que pasáramos el rato juntos los tres".

- "Pero yo no habría podido salir como ahora" –dijo el guardián del sello.

- "Ay, Kero, pero ¿Para qué ibas a querer salir?"

- "Pues para comer de este pastel que ordenaron" –le da un mordisco a una rebanada sobre un plato.

Sakura lo mira con resignación y de nuevo se dirige a su antiguo amor.

- "Por cierto Shaoran" –dijo ella, ahora con algo de preocupación- "Estoy preocupada por que, cuando utilicé las cartas, supe que había algo que te molestaba y quiero que sepas que deseo ayudarte con eso".

- "_Quiero decirle de mi compromiso, pero…_" –pensó- "Sakura, lo que pasa es que quiero decirte algo".

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Es que yo me voy a ca…" –pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor.

- "¡Ay! ¡¿Qué- qué sucede!" –Gritó la más pequeña de los Kinomoto.

- "¡Sakura, siento una presencia!" –anunció el guardián Kerberos.

- "¿Pero de qué?"

- "¡ABAJO!" –grito el chico que la acompañaba arrojándose sobre ella a la vez que un puesto de comida rompía la ventana de la fuente de sodas y pasaba por encima de ellos.

La gente del lugar se asustó y comenzaron a salir presas del pánico. Sakura y Shaoran echaron un vistazo afuera y vieron una enorme figura con la apariencia de una estatua robotizada, ésta estaba rodeada de un aura color rojo que mostraba la furia que tenía. El monstruo estaba causando destrozos en el lugar donde estaban y al parecer no se detendría.

- "¡Tenemos que detenerlo!" –exclamó Shaoran.

- "Bien" –Sakura sacó la llave de las cartas del interior de su blusa- "¡Release(1)!" –metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una carta- "¡Sleep(2)!"

La carta del sueño apareció y comenzó a volar por todas partes soltando un polvo azul que causaba que las personas cayeran dormidas.

Ambos salieron a enfrentar a lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa. Shaoran tomó su cascabel e invocó una espada parecida a la que usaba cuando era niño, con la diferencia de que esta era más larga y parecía tener una inscripción en la hoja. Inmediatamente después tomó un pergamino.

- "¡Raitei Shourai!(3)" –gritó, provocando que un trueno saliera del pergamino al contacto con su espada.

El trueno alcanzó al enorme ser que atacaba el lugar y éste dio un grito de dolor, que momentáneamente se escucho como la voz de una niña; Sakura pudo darse cuenta de ello.

- "¡Demonios, lo intentaré de nuevo!" –dijo Shaoran.

- "¡Alto!" –gritó Sakura- "me pareció escuchar una voz proviniendo del interior de ese monstruo".

- "¿Qué?"

- "Es cierto" –dijo la voz de un muchacho.

Shaoran lo miró y sintió una poderosa presencia que emanaba de él.

- "Daisuke, ¿Cómo es que estás…?"

- "¿…Despierto?" –terminó él- "luego te lo explicaré, pero por ahora debo decirles…"

- "¿Quién es él, Sakura?" –preguntó Shaoran.

- "¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones!" –exclamó el chico Matsumoto- "Sakura, no deben atacar a ese monstruo, por que él es Sumi…"

- "¿¡Qué? ¿Pero cómo?" –se preguntó la maestra de cartas completamente perpleja.

- "Alguien, o algo, estaba atacando su mente mientras estábamos caminando y ella invocó a esa criatura con sus poderes" –pauso por un segundo- "Sumi tiene el poder de invocar criaturas para que tomen su lugar, pero no tiene control sobre él, por lo que sucede solo cuando se asusta o se enoja, y es por eso".

- "No puede ser" –dijo Sakura.

El monstruo seguía causando destrozos pero la antigua card captor no se inmutaba, estaba anonadada por el repentino descubrimiento y no sabía como reaccionar. Esta situación era además contemplada desde el tejado de una de las tiendas por el chico de ojos grises, quien permanecía de pie, inalterable, pensando…

- "_Y ahora ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta, Sakura?_"

**Notas del Autor:** Bien, este capítulo me salió un poco más largo que los demás, pero es que había muchas cosas que quería que sucedieran, claro que no se las esperaban, por eso le puse ese nombre al capítulo. En fin, ¿qué tal? Hacía mucho que no escribía y me tarde bastante en escribir todo el capítulo, pero pues valla, supongo que quedó bien… Cómo sea, ¿qué les pareció? Ya se irán imaginando quien es la persona que apareció en el sueño de Sakura, ¡Uy! Misterio xD. Y Tomoyo parece sentirse mejor, pero Makoto está confundido después de encontrar el bolso que ella dejó, ¡Pero qué descuidada!; Touya también es un descuidado por no echarle gasolina a su carro, pero pues eso no importa si se encontró con Yukito ¿O era él, por que no parecía saber quien era Touya. Lin Yao cada vez más se acerca a encontrar a su prometido LoL. No sé si se pudieron imaginar a la hermana de Daisuke, una niña muy linda pero que al parecer encierra un gran poder. Ah, pero por fin se encontraron Sakura y Shaoran, aunque él no lo haya planeado, pero se siente un poco aliviado después de todo. En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que sigue.

La canción que cantó Tomoyo se titula "Yoru no Uta" o "La canción de la noche", y es la misma que cantó en la primera temporada cuando atraparon a la carta Canción, también la cantó en la temporada de Eriol cuando un piano intentó matarla (¡Dios, no!), y en otras partes de la serie.

Aclaraciones:

(1) "Release". Para los ignorantes que no saben, eso quiere decir "Libérate" en español, en la serie original Sakura invoca el báculo con esa palabra en inglés.

(2) "Sleep". Igual que con la palabra anterior, en la serie japonesa lo dice en inglés y quiere decir "Dormir".

(3) "Raitei Shourai" es el conjuro que recita Shaoran para invocar al dios del trueno. La traducción es "Dios del trueno, ven/ve".

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

Sakura y Shaoran de alguna forma logran hacer que Sumi vuelva a la normalidad. Makoto decide hacerse más amigo de Sakura y deja de tratarla tan fría mente, sin embargo sigue teniendo visiones y posiblemente pronto tenga una revelación. Touya tratará de hablar con Hideyuki y hacerlo recordar quién era, además de investigar que sucede con él ahora. A Shaoran se le dificultarán las cosas por culpa de cierta personita, a la vez que se le despiertan ciertas sospechas de alguien más. Mei Ling recibirá una visita inesperada y Tomoyo acompañará a su madre a visitar a alguien. Daisuke le dirá a Sakura y a Shaoran qué fue lo que pasó y les hablará de un peligro que podría poner en riesgo la vida de todos.

**Capítulo VI: "La Leyenda del Ángel"**


End file.
